Things Will Never be the Same
by carolinesalvatore21
Summary: Caroline Forbes has been having a difficult time ever since the accident that left her mother in a coma and her father dead. What happens when 2 mysterious brothers and a handsome British man come to mystic falls and take interest in her. What happens when she finds out the dark secrets they been hiding and gets pulled into the supernatural world. will she make it out alive?
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

This is a rewrite of the whole Vampire Diaries series with Caroline Forbes as the main character instead of Elena Gilbert.

I don't own any of the characters, they belong to the creators of the Vampire Diaries!

* * *

Prologue:

I was asleep in my warm comfy bed when the bright morning sunlight shined through my curtains onto my face. I slowly opened my eyes and the smell of freshly baked gingerbread cookies hit my nose. I was slightly disoriented from just waking up but then I realized what today was. It was Christmas day!

I jumped out of bed and ran down stairs and saw all the present under the tree. I went into the kitchen and expected to see my parents there but they weren't. I then checked the rest of the house but I couldn't find them anywhere. I put on my winter clothes and stepped out onto the front porch.

"Mom." "Dad." I called out.

Out of nowhere a snowball hits me directly in the face. "Aaahhhh." I screamed out. Then I see my parents laughing from their hiding spots behind the trees. I walk down the steps and make some snowballs and start throwing them at my parents. It felt like our snowball fight when on forever.I started to run towards my dad to hug him. When I started to jump into his arms he suddenly disappeared. I fall to the ground confused. I get up and look around but I don't see my parents anywhere in sight.

"Mom!" "Dad!" "Where are you guys!" "Hello!"

I start panicking and I feel my heart pounding in my chest. I squeeze my eyes shut and try taking deep breaths. I hear a twig snap from behind me and when I open my eyes I'm no longer in my front yard, I'm in the woods. I hear rustling from behind me and I turn around and see a man. He has dirty blonde curl and blue-green eyes. He's very handsome, but then I notice a red liquid dripping off his mouth and chin onto his white t-shirt. Is that blood? Oh god!

I feel frozen in place from my fear. I can't move or speak. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when he takes a step towards me. My shock suddenly disappears and I quickly turn around and start running, I turn my head back where he was standing to see if he was still there, but he wasn't. I turn my head back around and he's standing right in front of me. I'm already running way to fast to stop so I try to turn to the left but lose my footing and fall to the ground, rolling down a steep hill. I scream out in pain when I land on my right foot the wrong way, I shut my eyes.

When I open them I'm sitting in the back seat of my parents car with them in the front. They were laughing and smiling. It felt normal. Wait, why does this look all so familiar to me? I looked down at me clothes and I saw I was wearing my red flowing dress that went down to my ankles. This is the dress that I wore on the night of the accident. I had to stop this! I tried telling them to stop but nothing came out of my mouth, it's like I'm not in control of my own body.

my dad grabbed onto my mom's hand and my dad took his eyes off the road to look at my mom. I looked through the front windshield and saw the man from the woods standing in the middle of the road. I tried yelling at my dad to look out but nothing came out. No I can't relive this! My dad looked back at the road with a shocked face and swerved. The car hit something and the car flipped over, rolling down the steep and muddy bank.

A piece of glass from the front windshield stabbed me in my stomach and I bashed my head off the window beside me. The car landed in the pond. The car is filling up with water pretty fast. I look up to the front of the car and see my mom isn't moving but dad is and he looks like he is in so much pain.

"Dad.?" I croak out. He slowly and painfully looks back at me. I gasp, the side of his head is cut open and blood is pouring out of it. He also has a piece of glass sticking out of his chest. I fell really dizzy, my vision is getting really blurry. "Caroline, it's going to be okay." "Alright." My dad said. "Dad." "I don't feel so good, dad.." I start to cry and feel sleepy. My dad was about to say something but then his eyes just closed. "Dad?" "Dad!" I start to full on cry, sobbing. I feel blood seeping down past my eye and a lot of blood is just coming from my stomach. The water is up to my chin and I know this is the end. I'm going to die. My vision starts to go and the water is up to my nose. My world suddenly goes dark.

I woke up screaming. I sat up in bed my body full of sweat, why did I dream about that? Who was that man in my dream? I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my aunt talking and then running into my room, are you alright?" "What happened?" My aunt asked. "I'm fine aunt May I just had a bad dream, that's all." "Are you sure, you don't look so good?"

"Seriously I'm fine." I told her. "Okay well you should get ready because we have to go shopping, tomorrow is the first day of school." My aunt said. "Okay I will." She left the room and I let out a long deep breath. My aunt May had been staying with me since the accident that killed my father and left my mother in a coma. I had to forget about that dream and think about school. This is a new year and a fresh start.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it! Sorry the prologue was really long but this dream will come into play later!

Leave me some comments and tell me what you think!


	2. Pilot: Part 1

Author's Note:

I am following the seasons and how the episodes are. Elena will still be a character in this story. Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie are all really close friends. Elena and Jermey's parents death was not recent, their parents died when they were around the ages 5 to 7. So Elena knows what Caroline is going through, which make them closer friends. Klaus will not be coming in till the end of the first season like he does on the show. Elena and Matt are dating in this story. There will be 2 to 3 parts to every episode maybe 4.

* * *

_Happening just outside of Mystic Falls_

A young couple named Darren and Brooke were driving home late at night from a concert. "An hour drive to hear that crap" "You know it wasn't even a band it was just a guy playing a guitar." "An hour each way."

"Listen, it wasn't that bad." Brooke said smiling.

"It was pretty bad, terrible even." Darren said. "So then why did you come?" Brooke asked. "Because I love you." "Nice save!" Brooke responded laughing. Brooke looks out the window and sees there is a lot of fog. "Whats with all the fog?"

"Hold on it should clear up in a second" Darren said looking at Brooke. All of the sudden the fog clears up and there's a man in the middle of the road. "WATCH OUT!" Brooke screamed. Darren looks back up at the road right as he hits the man on the road. The man slammed up into the windshield and flew off the car. The car went spinning when Darren put his foot on the brake. The car finally stopped and the couple looks out through the back window.

"Oh my Gosh!" "We just hit someone, oh my God!" Brooke said crying. "Call 911, okay!?" "Hurry!" Darren said. Darren gets out of the car and starts walking to the man they hit. Brooke's on the phone in the car trying to get hold of help. "come on, please!" Darren bends down and says "Please be alive." and grabs onto the mans wrist to find a pulse but he can't find one. "Oh god!" All of a sudden the man is up in a flash and behind him and bites his neck and disappears. Brooke gets out of the car crying. "There's no signal." "Darren!" She yells out and starts looking around.

Something lands on the hood of the car. Brooke quickly turns a around and a loud and terrified screams tears itself from her throat. She sees Darren on on the hood of the car with blood coming form his neck. she starts running away screaming help. She only made it about 10 feet from the car when the man they hit swoops down pulls her up and away.

_The next Morning _

Caroline's Pov:

Dear Diary,

I still can't believe I'm writing in this, I have to though. My aunt May bought me this journal after the accident that left my mother in coma and my father dead. She told me it's good to write down my feelings and thoughts, that I shouldn't keep everything bottled up. So here I am writing in this before my first day of school. I stayed with Elena last night and had a fun sleepover. Jenna, Jeremy, and Elena are like my second Family. I am strong and brave. I will no longer be the orphan girl that everyone pities. This year will be different.

"Caroline, are you soon ready?" "Jenna said were going to be late." I quickly shut my journal and put it in my right when Elena walked in. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just thinking." I said. "Care you don't have to apologize." "Are you sure your okay though. to go today I mean?"

"Yeah, serisously I'm fine." "I need to go to school, I need to see all of my friends and have the distraction of schoolwork. I just don't need any pity!" I said all in a rush. "Care I know exactly how you feel." "I'll let you get ready, Okay.?" Elena asked. "Okay and Elena!" I called out. "Yeah." "Thanks for everything, your a really good friend." I said sincerely. "Your Welcome."

Elena walked out and closed the door. Elena does know how I feel. Elena and Jeremy lost their parents when they were little kids, only when they were in elementary school. Their parents were in a car accident, they crashed through the Wickery Bridge into the river. Their aunt Jenna has been taking care of them ever since and because of our accidents we all became closer. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the bathroom door connecting Elena's and Jeremy's rooms opened. "Oh, hey Sorry, I was just wondering if I could have a ride to school?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah of course, um...Elena is going with Matt but you could catch a ride with Bonnie and I." I told him. "Are you sure I could always ask Jenna or walk to school.?" Jeremy asked. "No it's fine, Bonnie wouldn't mind, I wouldn't want you to bother Jenna anyways because I think she has a very important meeting today." "Okay, I leave you so you can get ready." he told me. " Hey Jeremy, are you sure your okay?" I asked him. "Yeah, why do you even care, God!?" He yelled at me. Jeremy left and slammed the door shut. Jeremy has been having a rough summer and has been doing drugs to forget about things but what do you expect when he hangs around the stonner pit.

I put on my purple dress that had short sleeves and went down to about mid-thigh. I curled my blonde hair and put on some black heels. I walk downstairs into the kitchen and see Jenna trying to put a bunch of paperwork together and Elena pouring me some coffee. "Do you guys need some money for lunch or anything?" Jenna asked. "I'll take some money" Jeremy said walking into the kitchen. Jenna gave him some money and looked at Elena and I. "No In think were good." Elena said looking at me. "Yeah were good." "Okay well I have to get going or else I am going to be late for my meeting." Jenna said. "Okay" we all said simultaneously Jenna walked out and then we heard a car horn and we saw Matt and Bonnie's car. "okay lets get going we don't want to be late on our first day of school." Elena said. We all got our things and left.

_In Bonnie's car_

Still Caroline's Pov:

"So gram was telling me I'm physic or something, saying that my ancestors are from Salem, she kept going on and on and I said someone put this woman in a home already!"Bonnie said laughing. "Okay then predict something about me or about Jeremy back there!" I said laughing. "You guys are so strange and weird!" Jeremy told us. "Okay I see..." Bonnie said in between giggles. Out of nowhere something hits the windshield and Bonnie stops the car. "Oh my Gosh, what was that, it was like a bird or something, Caroline are you okay?" Bonnie asked me seriously. "I'm fine, I can't be afraid of driving forever." "Ah yeah if you guys are done with this conversation, can we get to school I got things to do." Jeremy said. "Yeah sure." Bonnie said. Bonnie put the car into gear and we were on our way again.

_At the school_

We all get out of the car and Jeremy goes his own way and we see Elena, Matt, and Tyler in the front of the school. Tyler and Matt were passing a football and Elena was talking to a fellow cheerleader Brittney. We started to make our way over to them and Bonnie and I waved to Elena. Elena waved back and her and Brittney walked over to us. "Hey Caroline, OMG how are you?" Brittney asked me while she engulfed me in a hug. "Ah, I'm great Brittney." I said returning the hug akwardly. Brittney and I were friends but we were not that close. "Okay well I have to go to my locker, so I will see you guys later." Brittney told us. "Okay" we all said at the same time. The bell rang and everyone started to go inside. "Guys I'll meet you in there I have to run to the car, I forgot something." "Okay, Hurry!" Bonnie said.

I started walking to the parking lot when I thought I heard my name being called. So I turned around and started walking backwards. All of a sudden I ran into someone and would have fell if a pair of strong arms didn't wrap around my waist. The person behind me who had their arms around my waist slowly helped me stand up straight. "I am so sorry, are you okay!?" a deep voice said. I started to turn around and said "No it's fine it was..." My words were just cut off when I saw him. He was so handsome, he had beautiful green eyes and brown hair. "my fault, It was my fault. I mean I was the one walking backwards but I swear I heard someone call my name and..." "I'm Caroline, Caroline Forbes." I said very nervously. I have to quit rambling I thought to myself he's going to think I stupid or weird but he was smiling and laughing a little at me. "I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore." He told me.

"Are you new here?" I ask. Stupid question, of course he's new. "Yeah, I just transferred here." he said. We were pulled out of our conversation when the bell rang again. "Um... I should get to class." I told him. "Yeah, sure I should probably go to the office and get my schedule." "Would you like me to show you where it is, the office I mean?" I asked him. "Uh yeah that would be nice, Thank you." he said. "No Problem!" We both started to walk up to the front of the school, my notebook forgotten in Bonnie's car. Maybe this wasn't going to be a bad year after all.

* * *

More Steroline next chapter and maybe some Stelena scenes.

So how was this chapter? Leave some reviews and tell me what you think.


	3. Pilot: part 2

Author's Note:  
Thanks for everyone who is reading and following this story. Also for those who are reviewing. This is my first ever fanfic so I am trying my best. You guys are the ones that inspire me to keep writing. So Thanks guys!

* * *

**Caroline's Pov:**

After I took Stefan to the office I headed to my first period class, History with Mr. Tanner. I opened the door to his classroom as quiet as possible hoping he wouldn't notice I was late.  
"Ms. Forbes, your late!" Mr. Tanner said. "I know I was just um... I forgot something and had to go get..." "I understand things happened this summer, but Ms. Forbes I will not be lenient like other teachers." Mr. Tanner interrupted me. "This is your first warning, so go sit down and start taking notes please." I shouldn't have been surprised, Mr. Tanner has always been a rough teacher. "Yes Mr. Tanner" I said.

I went to go sit in front of Elena and right beside Bonnie. I looked over at Bonnie and she just gave me a look like where have you been.? I looked back to the front of the classroom and started taking notes about what wars we will be learning about this year which Mr. Tanner was talking about. I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I slowly and catiously take my phone out so Mr. Tanner wouldn't see it. I look down and see that Bonnie texted me.

"Girl why are you late?"

"I meet a new student and I offered to show him where the office was." I texted back. "Him? So it's a boy." "Is he cute?" Bonnie texted. I look down at my phone and start to blush and smile when I read her text. Bonnie texted me before I could text something back. "He must be cute your blushing really bad."

Before I could text back the door to Mr. Tanner's class opened and Mrs. Jordan the guidance Counselor came in with Stefan trailing behind her. "Mr. Tanner we have a new student." "Stefan this is your History teacher Mr. Tanner and Mr. Tanner this is Stefan Salvatore." Mrs. Jordan introduced them. Mr. Tanner and Stefan shook hands and Mrs. Jordan left the room.

"Alright class we have a new student Stefan Salvatore." Mr. Tanner introduced him. "Stefan there's an empty desk at the back of the room that you can take." "Okay, Thanks." Stefan replied. Stefan walked back to his seat and I couldn't help but stare. I was shook out of it when my phone vibrated. "Is that him he is really hot!" Bonnie text said. "yeah Stefan is the new guy I meet." I texted back. My phone went off again and I saw Elena texted me. "New guy is checking you out Care!"

I looked back over my shoulder and saw Stefan looking at me. I started to smile and he smirked back. I turned back to the front of the class smiling. "I think he's really into you care." Elena texted. "You go Care!" Bonnie wrote.

School went by in a flash and I was walking out the front doors of the school when I saw Jeremy leaving the Stonner pit. I made my way over to him and I grabbed onto his face, moving it side to side looking at his eyes. "Jeremy are you stoned, it's only the first day of school?" I asked him. "I'm not!" He told me. I know he's lying. "Do you have it on you?" I try reaching into his pockets. "Stop it, are you crazy!?" "Listen you need to chill!" He yelled at me.

"Chill, is that how druggies talk?" He just rolled his eyes at me and I know he's getting mad at me. "Elena and I have been watching you do this all summer, we are done watching you destroy yourself. We know who are and it's not this person, so don't be this person Jeremy. What happened, why are you acting like this?" "I don't need this!" He told me and walked off.

I feel my heart clench for him. This isn't him I thought. I can't help the tears that well up in my eyes. I see Elena walking towards me and I push the tears back and put on a big smile. "Hey what's up with Jeremy?" She asks me. " You know the usual." I replied. "Are you okay Caroline?" "Yeah I just don't understand why he's acting like this. He was perfectly fine and then he wasn't."

"Yeah you and me both." "Listen we'll figure something out, Okay?" She said. "Okay." I replied. "Hey do you want to go the cemetery with me? I would like to take some flowers to mom and dad's grave and I was thinking we could put some at your dad's, if that's okay?" "Yeah I would like that." I told Elena.

_At the Mystic Falls Cemetery:_

**Still Caroline's pov:**

Elena's parents graves are all the way on the other side of the cemetery so here I am all alone sitting at my father's grave. I sit here and think what today would have been like if my parents were here. I get out my Journal and start to write.

Dear Diary,

I made it through the day. I must have had over 50 people ask me if I was okay and I would put on a big smile and told them I was great but I didn't mean it once. I don't think anyone noticed except Elena.

_On the other side of the Cemetery:_

**Elena's Pov:**

I was setting down flowers at my parent's grave, when I heard a crown making noise. I turned around and looked at it. "Shoo bird!" I yelled at it. The crow didn't move so I got up and scared it away. "Like that's not creepy or anything." I turn back around to my parent's grave and the crow was sitting on their tombstone. It started to make a squawking noise non-stop. I slowly bent down and picked up my bag and started to walk away. I got a creepy feeling like someone was watching me. I started to run down a little path that led down to a more older part of the cemetery. I fell when I got to the bottom of the hill. "Ow" I yelled out.

I quickly got up and turned around and the new kid from school was standing directly behind behind me. Stefan I think it was. "Are you okay?" He asked me. "Were you following me?" I asked. "No, I um... I saw you fall." he responded. "Oh yeah, and you happen to be hanging around a cemetery." I said kinda mean. "No I'm visiting I have family here." I instantly feel bad.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry. It's the fog it's making me foggy and there was this crow back there and it just freaked me out." He looked at me like he was enjoying this. "I'm Stefan. "I'm new here." he told me. "I'm Elena Gilbert." "Welcome to our town." I said laughing. "I'm Caroline's friend.

"Caroline yeah she's very nice and was actually rambling on just like you this morning." He said smiling and laughing. "It's very amusing!" He told me. "Yeah well Caroline and I are like two peas in a pod." I told him. "So you guys are really close uh?"

"Yeah we've known each other basically since we were born." An idea just popped into my head. "Hey maybe Caroline can show you around town or have some dinner." I told him. He smiled. "I would like that very much, only if she wants to though." "Oh Caroline would love to. She knows a lot so you could ask her anything about anyone so..."

"Sure if she would like to." he said. "She would love to." I responded. All of a sudden my phone went off and I see I got a text from Matt saying he was waiting for Caroline and I outside of the cemetery. "Um... I have to go but can you do tonight." I ask him. "Yeah I'm free tonight." "Maybe you could meet Caroline at the Grill or I could tell you were she lives and you could pick her up." I told him. "I could pick her up." "Okay we should exchange numbers and I'll text you the details." "sure" he responded.

We exchanged our numbers and said our goodbyes. Stefan seems like a good guy for Caroline. Things are starting to look up for her I thought making my way to Matt and Caroline.

_In Matt's truck:_

**Caroline's Pov:**

"You did what!" I screamed at Elena. "Care calm down, Listen I just..." she started to say but I cut her off. "You did what? Make me seem like a loser." I told her. "No Care he was totally interested in you. You should have seen his face when I brought you up."

"Really, no I can't!" "I'll just embarrass myself!" I told them. "Hey Care if this guy likes you he won't care what you say or do!" Matt told me finally speaking for the first time since we got into the car. We arrived at my house and I got out of the truck. "Thanks guys!" I told them. "You'll do great tonight" Elena told me. "okay, Bye guys." They left and I walked up to the house and made my way inside. I'll get to hang out with Stefan tonight. I couldn't help the nervous butterflies in my stomach. Tonight was going to be great. This year is already looking up.

* * *

Hey so how was that chapter? I'm working on part three right now. There might be four parts to the pilot.

Leave me some reviews and tell me what you think.


	4. Pilot: Part 3

Author's Note:

I want to say thank you to Ashliz for helping me pick out a name for Caroline's original dopplegangers name. Also thanks for all those reading this. It means a lot. This chapter is long. I combined parts 3 and 4. Enjoy!

* * *

**Caroline's Pov:**

I'm nervously sitting in my bed texting Elena about tonight. Stefan will be picking me up around eight. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the front door close. I hop up out of bed and head down the stairs. I walk towards the kitchen and see my aunt May. "Hey May". I said quietly. "Oh hey kiddo, how was your first day of school?" "It was pretty good." Hey um... I was going to hang out at the Grill tonight and show this new kid around." I said. "Oh a new kid uh, is he cute?" My aunt teased. "Maybe" I said smiling. "And what's his name?" She asked. "

"His name is Stefan Salvatore". I told her. "Salvatore" My aunt said confused. "Uh yeah I was actually wondering if was related to Zach?" I asked. "Oh yeah I think Zach mentioned a couple of months ago his nephew or something might come to stay with him for a while." She told me. "Oh so he mentioned that his teenage nephew was coming to stay with him and you forget to tell me." "I mean I could have been prepared but no I looked like a complete idiot!" I said.

"Hey calm down, I'm sorry I been completely busy with work and he must not think your an idiot if he's going to be hanging out with you tonight." "Yeah I guess, so I are you going to be around tonight?" I asked. "No Zach is taking me to a nice restaurant out of town." She said smiling. "Have fun you deserve it." I told her. "You too sweetheart."

* * *

_At the Salvatore Boarding House_

**Stefan's pov:**

Dear Journal,

Today I meet Caroline and I will be hanging out with her tonight at the Grill. I'll get to know her, the real Caroline. I also meet Elena as well today. Elena seems nothing like katherine. Katherine was evil, manipulative, and doesn't care about anyone but herself but Elena is caring, kind, and supportive. Caroline is also very different from Claudia. Claudia was shy, kind, and she was selfless. Caroline has all those qualities but she can be sarcastic, in charge, and kinda feisty. I want to get to know Caroline but if I do she's going to get pulled into my world.

I was pulled out of my writing when Zach came into my room looking mad. "You promised uncle Stefan." He told me. I was so confused, what was he talking about. "What are you talking about?" I asked him confused. "A couple was found dead right outside of Mystic Falls." He tells me while throwing a newspaper at me. I look at it and see the title says a couple was killed by a wild animal. "This was a animal attack."

"Oh come on I know how you guys do this, if you tear them up enough they'll think it was an animal attack." "I thought you had it under control!" He yelled at me. "I do have it under control!" I yell back. "Please uncle Stefan Mystic Falls is a different place now, it's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember and you being here is only going to stir things up." "It's not my intention." I tell him.

"Then what is? Why after all of this time why now?" "I don't have to explain myself to you!" I am starting to get angry. "Is it the doppelgangers huh?" He asks me. "Elena's a nice girl, she had a rough life okay but she is finally happy." "She doesn't need to be pulled into your world, so stay away from her!" "I'm not interested in Elena." I yelled. "Then who? Caroline?" "Don't Stefan she's been having a rough time lately and you getting involved in her life isn't going to help her." "I'm telling you know stay away from her!"

"Why you don't even know her!" I retorted back. "Actually I do. Her dad and I were on the counsel together we were pretty good friends and her mom and I are or were best friends. I'm actually dating her aunt May now." I didn't know what to say. "You didn't see her uncle Stefan after the accident, you may have saved her but you didn't see. She was completely broken and still is. She's trying and you getting involved is going to cause more pain. I will not let her get hurt again." He said sadly.

I just looked at him, I didn't know how to respond. I know what he's saying is true but I have to know her. "Listen I know you can't change who you are but you don't belong here, this isn't your home anymore." He told me sadly. "Then were do I belong?" I responded. "I can't tell you what to do but you coming back here was a mistake!" He threw the newspaper down onto my chair and left the _room._ I walked over to my cabinet and pulled out a journal from 1864. I opened it and took out two pictures one said Katherine Pierce 1864 and the other one said Claudia Forbes 1864. Of course the picture didn't capture Claudia's real beauty, the beauty I knew and saw. I looked up and wondered am I making a mistake.

* * *

_At the Grill_

**Bonnie's Pov:**

"So his name is Stefan Salvatore! He lives with his uncle at the old Salvatore Boarding house, he hasn't lived here since he was a kid-military family so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini and his favorite color is blue." Brittney told me all dreamy. "You found all that out in a day" I asked her with disbelief. "Please I got that between fourth and fifth period were planning a June wedding." She walked off towards Tyler. Well this is going to be very interesting. He wasn't even here a day and Brittney is already trying to make him hers. I wonder how Caroline was going to feel about that.

* * *

_At the Forbes Residence_

**Caroline's Pov:**

I was downstairs in the kitchen gathering my coat and purse for tonight. I'm still in the same clothes I was in earlier from school. I should maybe change or something. I was still deciding weather or not to change when I heard the doorbell ring. Aunt May already left with Zach about an hour ago but Zach didn't seem to thrilled about Stefan and I hanging out together. I get to the door and fix my hair quickly.

I open the door and Stefan was standing there with his hands in his pant pockets with his back to me. He turned around when I stepped out of the house onto the porch and I shut the door and lock it. I turned back around and a smile breaks out across his face. "Hey!" He said breathlessly. "Hey" I said a little shyly. Why is this happening? I am never shy with anyone. "I thought maybe we could walk to the grill, it's a beautiful night?" He told me. "Yah that's fine." I told him.

He put his arm out if front of him signaling me to go first. I smile at him when I made my way past him. He caught up with me and now we were walking side by side. I looked up at the sky the stars shining bright, it was beautiful. All of a sudden I almost tripped over my own feet but luckily Stefan caught me before I could actually fall.

My arms were up against his chest and his arms were around my waist. "Sorry!" I said breathlessly looking into his eyes. "It's okay." He also said breathlessly. I don't know how long we were standing there staring into each others eyes until his face started to move towards mine. Our lips were just about to touch until someone kid walking past yelled to get a room. Stefan let go of my waist and helped me stand up straight and we both stood there akwardly. "So the grill" I said. "Yeah um... the grill, let's go." He said and we both started walking towards the grill.

* * *

_At the Grill_

**Still Caroline's Pov:**

We walked into the grill and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us. I saw Bonnie waving me down at the table she was sitting at with Brittney. We sat down and got our drinks. We were all just sitting awkwardly for a while till Brittney started talking. "So Stefan you were born in Mystic Falls" she asked him. "Mmmhh and moved awhile I was still young." He responded. "Parents?" Bonnie asked. "My parents passed away." He looked over at me. "I'm sorry." I tell him. He nodded in return. "Do you have any sibling's?" I ask him trying to change the subject. "None that I talk to." He tells me and smiles.

"So Stefan if your new you wouldn't now about the party tomorrow." Brittney interrupted our little moment. "It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie informed Stefan. Stefan looked away from Bonnie to me. "Are you going?" He asks me. "Of course she's going." Bonnie answers for me smiling. I look over and Bonnie and smirked.

* * *

It was the second day of school and I was sitting in history class bored out of my mind. Mr. Tanner was talking about the battle of Willow Creek. "How many casualties resulted from this battle." He asked the class. No one raised their hands or looked like they were paying attention at all. "Ms. Bennett" Mr. Tanner called out. "Um... a lot" the class starts to giggle. "I'm not sure but a lot." She answered. "Cute becomes dumb in an instant Ms. Bennett." He responded. Bonnie looked taken back and went back to doodling.

"Mr. Donavan" Mr. Tanner calls out. "Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your jock stereotype." He asked. "No Mr. Tanner I'm cool with it." Matt answered. "Ms. Gilbert, do you know?" "Um... no I don't know, sorry." Elena replied. "Ms. Forbes" he called on me. I looked up from my notebook. "I'm sorry I don't know the answer." I tell him. "Ms. Forbes I told I wasn't going to be lenient this year..." he was saying.

"There were 346 casualties in the battle unless your counting the local civilians." Stefan spoke up." That's right Mr. ..." Salvatore" he replied. I smirked at Stefan and he smiled back. "Any relation to the original founding family" Mr. Tanner asked. "Uh distant." "Good.""Except of course there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Mr. Tanner said. "Actually there were 27, the Confederate soldiers fired on the church because they thought they were housing weapon's and they were wrong...it's a night of great loss, the founders archives are stored in the civil hall if you would like to brush up on your facts." Stefan said. The whole class was surprised and all started whispering.

* * *

_At the Falls_

**Stefan's Pov:**

I was walking up the path that leads to the clearing. There were a lot of kids here partying and drinking. I was looking around trying to spot Caroline. I saw Elena and Matt dancing together to some really bad music with Tyler and Vicki I think it was making fun of them. I couldn't see her so I decided too try to listen. I heard a bunch of conversations until I singled out on Caroline and Bonnie's conversation. "Just admit it Caroline." Bonnie said. "Okay so he's a little pretty." She responded. "He has that romance novelty stare." She said back.

Bonnie started talking in a deep voice making Caroline laugh. I started walking over to her when Brittney jumped in front if me. "Stefan hey you made it." "I did." I said smiling, tying to be friendly. "Well let's get you a drink" she told me. "Well um..." I tried saying. "Oh come on." She said giggling and grabbing onto my hand pulling me with her to where ever she was going.

* * *

**Caroline's Pov:**

"So where is he?" Bonnie said pulling me out of my thoughts. "I don't know you tell me your the physic one." "Right I forgot about that, so give me a sec gram said I have to concentrate." She said. "Wait you need a crystal ball." I told her. "Uh" I say looking around and picking up an empty beer bottle. "Tada" I say laughing handing it to her. She grabs onto it smiling and closed her eyes. She quickly opened them and she looked terrified. "What" I asked her wondering why she looks scared. "That was weird when I touched you I saw a crow." "What" I ask. "I'm drunk its the beer talking nothing physic about it, I'm going to go get a refill." She told me and walked off. "Bonnie!" I say confused. Well that was weird.

I turn back around and Stefan was standing there. "Hey" he says smiling. "Hi' I say breathlessly. "Are you upset about something?" He asked me. I guess my face says it all. "Yeah, no I mean it's just Bonnie she's...you know what never mind your here." I said smiling. "Yeah I'm here." He responded. We both couldn't just stop staring and smiling at each other.

"You know your kinda the talk of the town!" I say smirking while were walking over to the little bridge over the falls. "Am I?" He asked teasingly. "Mmhh mysterious new guy yeah." I saw teasing back. "You have the mysterious thing going on to." He told me. I looked at him confused. "Sadness and hanging out in graveyards." "What makes you think I'm sad and how did you know I was in a graveyard?" I asked him even more confused.

"I was visiting I had family there and I saw you and them I ran into Elena, and she got you to go out with me to the grill last night. I guess I should thank her for that." He told me. "Yeah I guess you should and you wouldn't want to know why I go there it's really not party chitchat." I say. "Well I never been really good at chitchat." He informed me. I decided if I wanted to get to know him better I should tell him my story. "This past summer my dad lost control of our car on our way home from this church thing I was in. It was really important to me. Well on our way home it was raining really bad and the police said that is probably why we crashed-the bad weather. I somehow survived but my dad didn't and my mom has been in the hospital in a coma for the past couple of months. So that's my story." I said tears welling up I'm my eyes.

I kept walking until I heard him stop walking. I turned around looking at him confused. A tear makes it's way down my left cheek. He brings his hand up to my face and wipes it away. "You won't be sad forever Caroline. I slowly nod at him and gave him a small sad smile. My heart clenching. "I like Bonnie and Elena they seem like good friends and Matt seems like he can't take his eyes off of you." Stefan told me awhile we both lean in the wood of the bridge. "Matt is just a good friend, he's like my brother. He just doesn't want me to get hurt." I tell him. "Him and Elena have been there for me since the accident, well not just the accident they've been there for me my whole life." We just kept staring at each other and something was going on with his eyes. "Hey what's with your eyes?" I ask him. "Uh it's um... it's nothing's are you thirsty I'm going to get us some more drinks.?" He says and walks off.

I wait there for awhile and then make my way back to the party looking around trying to find Stefan. I see Matt and he walks up to me. "Looking for someone?" He ask me smiling. "Uh yeah Stefan sorta just ran out on me." I said sadly.

* * *

**Stefan's Pov:**

I was walking around trying to find Caroline when I saw her and Matt talking by the fire. I listened in to their conversation. "Hey I want you to be happy but are you sure your ready for dating especially since you don't even know the guy." He tells her. "Matt!" She whines out. "I wasn't finished if you really like him then go for it but I am telling you now if he hurts you I will have to beat him up." Matt says acting proud and tough. Not like Matt would ever win a fight against a vampire. "See this is why I love you Matt!" She says laughing and pulling him in for a hug. "I love you too care, well I better get back to Elena." He says walking off. Now's my time to get over there and apologize for earlier.

I start making my way over to her but Brittney hops out in front of me again blocking the sight of Caroline. "Hey there you are, have you seen the falls yet because they are really cool at night and..." "Brittney you and me it's not going to happen." I tell her and walk off towards Caroline. "I was wondering who abducted you but now I know." She said laughing. "Is she like that with all the guys?" I ask. "No your fresh meet, she'll back off eventually." We both hear bottles being smashed and we look where the sound was coming from. It was a teenage boy stumbling into the woods. "You've got to be kidding me." Caroline says annoyed. "What is it?" I ask her. "My friend!" She says. "The drunk one" "That would be the one" she tells me and starts walking into the woods where the boy went. "Do you need some help?" I ask. "Trust me you are not going to want to witness this. JEREMY!" She yelled and disappeared into the dark woods.

* * *

**Caroline's Pov:**

"Jeremy!" I yell for him stumbling in the woods going after him. "Jeremy!" "Jeremy where the hell are you going!" I yell. "I don't want to hear it!" He yells over his shoulder. He falls to the ground. I hear him mutter Vicki. "Oh my god it's Vicki" he says. "Oh my god!" I say starting to feel sick to my stomach. Jeremy picks her up and we run back to the party. "Somebody help!" I yell to the crowd. Matt comes running over. "Vicki what the hell?" He yells. Jeremy sets her down on a table. "What happened " Tyler yells running over to us. "Bonnie call an ambulance. Matt yelled. "Everybody back up give her some space" Tyler says and pushed a bunch of kids away. "Her neck something bite her she's losing a lot, it's bad." I say.

* * *

**Stefan's Pov:**

I was waiting for Caroline to come back from lecturing her drunk friend Jeremy until I heard her screaming for help. I run up with the crowd and see Jeremy carrying a girl and setting her on the table. She must have gotten hurt in the woods but then Caroline says her neck was bleeding and she was bitten by something. I started backing away from the crowd and running home.

I run home and go through the door and Zach looks up from doing whatever he was doing. "What happened!" He asked concerned. "Somebody else was attacked tonight and it wasn't me." I said and started running up the steps not waiting to hear what he had to say. I go into my room and shut the door and a crow flies into my room. I sense someone else in my room. I turn around to the balcony and see he's standing there. I shouldn't be surprised." Damon" I say. "Hello brother" he says to me smirking.

"The crows a bit much don't you think." I ask him. "Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." "When did you get here?" I ask. "Well I couldn't miss your first day of school." He responded smiling. "Your hairs different I like it." "Its been 15 years Damon." I tell him getting annoyed. "Thank god I couldn't take another day of the 90's that horrible grudge look didn't suit you." He said teasingly. "Why are you here!?" "I miss my little brother" he says. "You hate small towns there's nothing for you to do here!"

"I managed to keep my self busy!" He said smirking. "You know you left that girl alive tonight, that was a bit clumsy for you." I tell him. "Uh that could be a problem for...you." "Why are you here now?" "I could ask you the same thing but however I am fairly certain your answer can be summed up in one little word...Elena or is it Caroline." " They took my breath away, Elena and Caroline. Elena's a dead ringer for Katherine and Caroline a dead ringer for Claudia, is it working Stefan being around them or mostly just Caroline being in her world, does it make you feel alive." He said. "Caroline is not Claudia and Elena is not Katherine." I tell him.

"Let's hope not, we both know how that ended. Tell me something when was the last time you had something to drink stronger than a squirrel." He says mockingly. "I know what your doing Damon and it's not going to work." I tell him trying to walk away. "Yeah come on" he pushes my chest. "Don't you crave a little, let's do it together" he says pushing me again. "Stop it!" "I saw a couple of girls out there or we can just cut to the chase and go straight for Elena!" "Stop!" "Let's go straight for Caroline" he saying hitting my head. I look away and look back and the veins beneath my eyes pop out. "STOP IT!" I scream! "Imagine what Caroline's blood tastes like, I can." "I said stop!" I run to him and push him and we go falling off the balcony onto the rough pavement.

I land with a hard thud. I try to get up and moan in pain. I sit up on my knees and look up to the window. "I was really impressed." I look over at him. He was leaning against some bushes. "I give it a 6 miss on style but I was pleasently surprised, very good with the whole face thing it was good." He said smiling. I get up off the ground and start walking towards him. "You know it's all fun and games Damon but where ever you go people die." I say emotionally. "It's a given." He responds. "No not here, I won't allow it" "I take that as an invitation" he tells me. "Damon please after all of these years can we just give it a rest." I try to plead with him. "I promised you an eternity of misery so I'm just keeping my word." He says smirking and slowly walking towards me. "Just stay away from Caroline!" He looks down at something and looks like he is trying to figure it out. "Where's your ring brother?"

I look down at my hand and grab onto where my ring usually is but it wasn't there. "Uh the sun is coming up in a couple of hours and poof that's just ashes." We just stand there and stare at each other. All if a sudden he starts giggling."Relax it's right here." I slowly take it from him and put it on. He hand goes around my throat and his face changes and he throws me against the garage. He walks over to where I landed. "You should know better to think your stronger than me, you lost that fight when you stopped drinking human blood. I wouldn't try it again." We hear something rustling in the house and Damon looks around thoughtfully. "I think I woke Zach up. He said walking away whistling. What was I going to do about him I wondered.

* * *

_At the Grill_

**_Brittney's Pov:_**

I was sitting at a table with bonnie feeling tired and sick. I was so totally going to have a hangover tomorrow, I thought. Why didn't Stefan go for me I mean I'm pretty and guys like me but no he had to go for Caroline. What's so great about her. "Are sober yet?" Bonnie asked and pulled my out of my thoughts. "No." I responded. "Why didn't he go for me! How comes all the guys I want never want me?" I asked. "I'm not touching that subject." "I act inappropriate and I always say something stupid and apparently Caroline doesn't. God she doesn't have to try with him and he just picks her and she's always the one that everyone picks and I try so hard and I'm never the one." I tell her.

I look up at her and she starts to smile. "It's not a competition Brittney." I sit there and think about it but it is. If I want Stefan I have to try and get his attention and act like Caroline. "Yeah it is!" Bonnie gets up and leaves to go pay the bill. I'm sitting there and I look around until a cute man catches my eye. He has raven-black hair and blue eyes. He smirks at me and I smirk back and raise my eyebrows seductively. Maybe I won't need Stefan after all.

* * *

_At the Forbes Residence_

**_Caroline's Pov:_**

Dear diary,

I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought I could nod and smile may why through everything and pretend it could be okay without the pain. It's not that easy the bad things that happen stay with you and they follow you. All you got to do is be ready for the good and invite it in and push the bad away. I need the good.

I see something move outside of the window. I see Stefan. I get up from my spot on the chair and run over to the door. I open the door and Stefan starts talking. "I know it's late but I wanted to make sure you were okay." "You know for months that's all everyone wanted to know if I would be okay." "And what do you tell them? He asked. "I'll be fine." "Do you ever mean it?" "Sometimes." I answer truthfully. "It's way warmer in here than it is out there" I say laughing a little. "Do you want to come inside and maybe...talk." I ask. He smiles at me and I return the gesture. "Yeah I would like that." He steps inside and I close the door.

* * *

At the hospital

**Matt's Pov:**

I'm sitting in a chair beside Vicki's bed holding onto her hand. She's been out for awhile so I sen't Elena home. Tears are streaming down my face. I can't lose her she is all I have. All of a sudden she opens her eyes. "Vicki?" I say. "Hey, hey its okay!" "Matt" she tried to get out. "Hey don't try to talk okay your fine now." I tell her. "Vampire" she says. What the hell?

* * *

So how was this chapter? Do you guys like the chapters longer? Next chapter The Night of the Comet part 1.

Leave me some reviews and tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	5. Night of the Comet: Part 1

So here is Night of the Comet Part 1. I decided to make the chapters longer so there will probably only be 2 parts maybe 3 to each episode. I have school coming back this week and keystones so I might only be able to update on weekends but when I get any free time I will be writing.

* * *

_In the woods in Mystic Falls._

**Third person Pov:**

A couple is out in the woods in the middle of the night camping. Their in their tent making out. "Hey did you hear that?" The girl asked. "Hear what?" The guy said back. "I hear thunder" she says to him. "There's no thunder." He tells her going in for another kiss. "Are you sure because if it rains we won't be able to see the comet!"

"It's not going to rain." He tells her. "Listen I got you a little something but it's back in the car. Don't you move!" He says giving her a light kiss to the lips. "I won't!" She says to him smiling while he gets up and leaves the tent, closing it on his way out. "Stay dry!" She yells. "It's not raining!" He yells back.

She lays there in the quiet until she hears what sounds like raindrops hitting the tent. She starts shaking her head and laughing. "I knew it!" She said awhile getting up and leaving the tent. "I told you it was going to rain!" She said when she finally got out of the tent and turning on a flashlight.

She stands there by the tent but it's not raining but she still hears something dripping. She starts looking around and ends up looking at the top of the tent. She shines her flashlight at it and there's a red liquid dripping on the tent. She shines the light up into the tree and sees her boyfriend in the tree with blood dripping off of him.

She let's out a scream and starts running through the woods trying to get to the car. She gets to the car and throws the flashlight on the ground and tries to get the door open but it's locked. "Open!" She yells. "Please!" Until the car beeps letting her know the door was now open but she doesn't have the keys her boyfriend did. She turns around terrified but doesn't see anything. She looks up and someone falls on her and she let's out one final scream.

* * *

At_ the Forbes Residence_

_**Caroline's Pov:**_

My eyes flutter open when my alarm clock goes off playing Heartbeat by The Fray. I sit up and for once I feel good. I throw on a black cami and pull a short sleeved plaid shirt over top and pot on a high waist grey skirt and put some high heels on. I pulled most of bangs back and pinned them with some bobby pins. I get my journal and go sit by my window and start writing.

Dear Diary,

Today I feel different, there's change I can sense it. For once I don't regret the day before it begins because I know I will see him again. Last night we talked and it felt so good to tell someone how I felt. He listened and he cared about what I had to say.

I close my journal and shove it in my bag and head down the stairs to the kitchen. I see breakfast was already made and ready for me. I plop down onto the seat at the table and start eating some eggs. My aunt walks in and smiles. "Hey how do I look?" She asked me. "Good why are you dressed up though I thought you _had_ today off." "Oh I do but I have a parent teacher conference thing for you." She replied.

"For me? We usually don't have those anymore." I told her. "Well your principal called and asked if I would come in and meet some of your teachers and all that junk." She said. Oh well that can't be good, probably Mr. Tanner asking her to come and complain about me. "Hey so how was dinner with Zach last night?" I asked hoping to change the subject. "It was lovely and how was hanging out with Stefan.?" She asked.

"It was nice, but I don't get why Zach didn't want me to hang out with him though." I told her. "I don't know either he seems like a nice boy though. I could always ask him." "No it's fine." I tell her. "Well are you done I'll give you a ride to school today.?" "Ah yeah" I said getting up and putting my dish in the sink. "Thanks." I told her. "No problem anything for my favorite niece!" She told me. "Ah aunt May I am your only niece." I told her awhile we made our way out if the house. "Yeah that's why your my favorite!" She told me laughing. We both got in the car laughing and headed to the school.

* * *

_At the Salvatore Boarding house_

**Stefan's Pov:**

I wake up this morning feeling alive. I haven't felt like this since I was human. I quickly get a show and put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. I go and sit down at my desk and open up my Journal and start writing.

Dear journal,

I'm awake for the first time in along time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake. I actually welcome the day for once because I know I will see her again. Last night I went over to her house and we talked. It was nice, I learned more about her childhood. She didn't really talk about the accident but that's okay. I told her some things about me but not to much. How can I, I mean I'm a vampire.

I look at the time and realize I going to be late if I don't get going. I grab my jacket and backpack and head downstairs and out the door heading off to school.

* * *

_At the school_

**Caroline's Pov:**

I was sitting in Mr. Tanner's class trying to take notes on what he was talking about but couldn't focus on anything but Stefan. "Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years." Mr. Tanner says. I look over at Stefan and he looks over to. We both smile at each and we just stare at each other. "Now the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration." "Are we bothering you Mr. Salvatore?" Mr. Tanner asked Stefan. He must have caught him looking and smiling at me.

"Ms Forbes?" Mr. Tanner looks over at me. I shake my head at him saying no. All of a sudden the bell rang and I got up out of my seat and grabbed my bag. I walked out of the door and waited for Stefan. He came out and we both started to walk down the hallway.

"I brought it, told you." He told me smiling and handing me a book. "Withering heights by Alice Bell!" I said out loud. "You know I can't believe she didn't use her real name." I told him. "Uh all the women back then changed their names, women writers weren't really accepted back then." "Where did you get it?" I asked him smiling. "Uh...it was passed down through the family." He responded.

"Ah" I said looking away down the hallway. "Here take it, I have lots of books. Keep it." He said. "Oh...no I can't keep it." I told him. "But...I would like to read it again, I promise to give it back." I said smirking. "Okay" he said laughing.

* * *

**Bonnie's Pov:**

I was walking down the hallway with Brittney, Elena, and Matt to our next class. "Wait I'm confused are you physic or clairvoyant?" Brittney asked. "Technically grams says I'm a witch, my ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something, grams tried to explain it all but she was looped up on the liquor so I kinda tuned out...crazy family.? Yes!" I told them. Matt and Elena were giggling and Brittney still looked confused. "Witches I don't think so." I said.

"Yeah well feel free to conger up the name and number of that guy I saw last night." Brittney said smirking. "I didn't see him, you did." I told her laughing. "Wait Brittney met a hot guy last night and I wasn't told about this!" Elena said. "Yeah when I went to go pay our bill at the grill last night she said she saw this hot mysterious man and they were just smiling at each other." I told Elena awhile looking at Brittney. "Hey babe hot guy I thought I was the only hot guy." Matt told Elena sadly.

"You are the only hot guy for me!" Elena said smirking and leaning in for a kiss. Oh great I thought another make out session this morning. These two are so cute and perfect for each other it makes me sick and lonely. "Why didn't you just talk to him?" I asked. "I don't know I was really drunk!" She said. We both looked at each other and started laughing.

* * *

**Jeremy's Pov:**

I was walking out of the school going to the stoner pit hoping too lite up a smoke before lunch ends. I saw Tyler talking to a bunch of girls, of course the minute Vicki ends up in the hospital he's out trying to find another girl to hook up with. Pathetic. "Hey Tyler sorry too interrupt I was wondering how Vicki was doing since you two are so close. Is she okay?" I asked him walking over too him.

"She's fine, now get out of here." He said. "How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number is she in?" I asked him. He looks like he wants to punch me in the face. "I'm going to kick your ass!" He said calmly. "Yeah you keep saying that but you haven't actually did it yet now have you?" I asked taunting him.

I push him in the chest and he goes stumbling backwards."walk away Gilbert!" He tells me, it's your final warning!" "No it's your final warning I'm sick of watching you play Vicki and if you hurt her one more time I swear to god I will kill you!" I say and start walking off. I heard him him muttering how that was a death threat. I am going to make Vicki see who he really is and make her mine.

* * *

_At the school_

**Jenna's Pov:**

I'm running a little late to Jeremy's parent teacher conference. I speed walk down the hallway until I find Mr. Tanner's class. I pull open the door and see May Forbes, Caroline's aunt sitting at one of the desks. "Hey!" I say and she stands up and we hug each other. I haven't seen her since Bill's Funeral. "Ahem." I hear and May and I turn to the front of the classroom and see Mr. Tanner. "If you ladies are done could we start?" He said annoyingly. "Yes." May and I said simultaneously.

"As Jeremy's and Caroline's teacher I am concerned. It's the third day of school and Jeremy has skipped six classes and Caroline has trouble paying attention." I look over at May and she seems uncomfortable. "Listen Caroline's parents died over the summer and Jeremy..." I started to say until Mr. Tanner cut me off. "I understand Caroline's father passed away and her mother is in a coma, it was a tragedy but that doesn't mean she will get away without doing anything in my class and Jeremy well I think he's missing all of his classes because he to busy doing drugs." Mr. Tanner told me.

I was shocked, Jeremy can't be doing drugs and it's going to take more than a couple of months for Caroline to get over her father's death. "What are you suggesting we do?" I ask him. He looks at me. "You can help him get clean." He looks over at May. "You can make sure Caroline does her assignments." "That's all ladies and I hope to see an improvement in them." He took his papers and left the classroom.

* * *

_At the middle of town_

**_Caroline's Pov:_**

Bonnie, Elena, Brittney, and I were sitting outside of the Grill at a table folding flyers for tomorrow. "So I was talking to grams and she said the comet was a sign of impending doom and last time it past over Mystic Falls there were lots of death. It created a lot of paranormal activity." Bonnie was telling us. "Ah yeah and then you poured grams another shot and she started talking about the aliens." Brittney said sarcastically.

"So then what happened?" Elena asked me about last night. "Nothing!" I said. "So you two just talked all night, there was no sloppy first kiss or touching of any kind?" Brittney asked. "No we didn't do any of that!" I responded. "Caroline we are your friends and your supposed to tells us the smut!" Brittney told me. I don't really know why she's here and wants to know about Stefan and I. It's not like we are really good friends.

"What is with the blockage just jump his bones already. Listen boy likes girl and girl likes boy equals sex." I look over at Bonnie and give her the look like help me! "Maybe Caroline wants to take it slow." Bonnie suggested. You know what maybe Brittney was right. I start picking up my bag. "What are you doing." Bonnie asked. "Britney's right it is easy and if I sit here long enough I'll back out of it.

I arrive at the Salvatore boarding house and I can already feel the nervous butterflies in my stomach. I'm not really here to do anything sexual with Stefan I just needed to get away from Brittney. I have a reason to come here though Zach forgot his jacket in May's car last night so I offered to take it back. I walk up to the door and tried to knock on it but the door opened a little. I open it up a little more and step inside. "Stefan!" I called out. I walk into the house more and see his backpack sitting on a bench.

"Zach!" "Stefan!" I yelled. I look around and the house is gigantic. I hear the door creaking and I look back at it, it was all the way open. I walk back over to the entrance and looked outside. All of a sudden a bird comes flying through the door and past me. I quickly turn back around and come face to face with a raven-haired man. I was terrified and he just smirked at me. "I-i'm sorry. I uh...the door...was open." I turned back to the door and it was now closed. Weird. I turn back around to look at him.

"You must be Caroline. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." He told me. "Stefan didn't tell me he had a brother and neither did Zach." I told him confused. Why didn't Stefan or Zach tell me about Damon. "Well Damon and Zach don't like to brag about me!" He said smirking. "Please come." He said to me motioning me to walk into their living room. "I'm sure Stefan will be along in a sec." "Wow! This is your living room it's probably bigger than my whole house." I say laughing.

"Yeah it's a little too big." "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time for awhile I never thought he would get over the last ones. It nearly destroyed him." He said. "The last ones?" I ask confused. "Yeah Claudia and Katherine, his girlfriends. It's all very confusing." This is very awkward and I guess my face says it all. "Oh you two didn't have the awkward exes talk yet!" He said. "Nope!" I respond. "Oops well I'm sure it will come up now or maybe he didn't tell you because he didn't want you to think you were his rebound." I just shake my head and look away but I could feel his gaze on me yet.

"We all know how those relationships end." He told me. "You say that like every relationship is doomed to end." I tell him looking at him again. He was about to respond to what I told him. "Hello Stefan" I turned around and see Stefan standing in the entrance to the living room. "Caroline I didn't know you were coming over." He said to me. "I know I should have called or something but I came to return Zach's jacket that he left at the house last night." I told him but he was staring at Damon.

"Oh don't be silly your welcome to come here anytime. Right Stefan!" He said looking over at Stefan smirking. "You know I should break out the old family albums or home movies but I do have to warn you Stefan wasn't always a looker." He told me, his smirk getting bigger. "Thanks for stopping by Caroline and for bringing Zach's jacket I'm sure he will appreciate it." He said still looking at Damon. My heart clenched. "Okay yeah I guess I should go." I look back at Damon. "It was nice meeting you." I told him.

"It was lovely meeting you too Caroline." He took my hand and kissed it. I turn back around and start walking towards Stefan. I get to him but he won't move he just keeps glaring at Damon. "Stefan? Stefan I need to get through!" He finally moved to the side but didn't even say anything. I just walked past him and out the door. I got into my car and felt tears forming in my eyes but I pushed them away.

* * *

**Stefan's Pov:**

My heart clenched when I saw Caroline's face but couldn't say anything. If I did I would probably kill Damon in front of her. Damon whistled when Caroline closed the door. "Great lady. She's got spunk and she's feisty, I could see it in her eyes." I didn't say anything just continued to glare at him. "You on the other hand looked pooped. Did you over work yourself?" He asked as I walk past him. "Let me guess hospital." "Someone had to clean up your mess." I finally answered him. "Well were you successful, did your words of wisdom work. Remember if you don't feed properly none of those little tricks will work!" He tells me.

"How long was Caroline here?" I asked him wanting to know if he told her something. "Why are sacred we might repeat the past. Isn't that why you play your little game I'm a high school student." He asked teasing me. "I'm not playing any games." "Of course you are, we both now this is the closest you will ever get to humanity." "What kind of game are you playing Damon?" I asked him. "Well I guess we'll just have to see now won't we." He said walking off. What am I going to do. I'm pretty sure I ruined things with Caroline and who knows what Damon told her.

* * *

_At the Forbes Residence_

**_Caroline's Pov:_**

I was at home sitting in the living room on the couch with my aunt May watching Dance Moms and eating ice cream. "He has family issues I mean you should have been there. It was really intense." I told her. "Hey just be happy he isn't a mama's boy or he has cheating issues." She tells me. "Yeah I just don't know though I mean why didn't him or Zach tell me about Damon?" I asked her. "Well Zach didn't ell either of us about Stefan so I mean why would he tell us about Damon." "Yeah." I said. "So about that parent teacher conference. Mr. Tanner said you can never concentrate in his class. He wants me to fix that." She said to me. I knew Mr. Tanner wanted to complain about me. "I'll try but I mean it's hard when I have other things on my mind." I tell her. "I know but just try I don't want to go back there." "Okay I will!" I said laughing. We went back to watching the show.

* * *

_The next day in the middle of town_

**_Caroline's Pov:_**

Bonnie, Elena, and I were walking through town handing out the Night Of the Comet flyer's. "Tonight Night of the Comet do you wanna program?" Elena asked. "He didn't call huh?" Bonnie pulled me out of my thoughts. "No but how could he even if he wanted to because we never even exchanged that stuff." I told her. "That's an important milestone in any relationship!" Elena tells me. "I don't even know If I was ready for it." I told them. "Who is ." Bonnie said. "Listen all were hearing is reasons why you can't." Elena said. "I don't know guys." I said and we continued walking and handing out flyer's.

_A couple hours later_

Elena, Bonnie, and I were walking towards Matt. They started to kiss and then walked off, well it looks like it's just Bonnie and I. Bonnie lit my candle and I sensed someone behind me so I turned around and lit their candle. "Thank you." A deep voice said and I recognized it as Stefan's. I look up and he smiles at me. "Hey." He says. "Hi." I say quietly.

I look behind me at Matt and he nods his head and smiles. I turn back around and walk away from him. I hear him come stand behind me. "You know the comet its been traveling across space for thousands of years all alone." He told me. "Yeah Bonnie says it's evil!" I say laughing a little. "Yeah it's just a ball of snow and ice trapped on a path it can't escape but once every 145 years it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday I wasn't myself. My brother and I don't really get along and..." "you seem to spend a lot of time apologizing." I tell him smiling.

"Well I have a lot to apologize for." He says still standing beside me. "Yesterday wasn't about you right it was my brother." "You or Zach didn't tell me that you had a brother." I told him and looked away from him. "Yeah like I said we don't really get along and it's complicated." "Always." I said. "He told me about your exes Claudia and Katherine." I looked over at him and he looked mad and a little scared.

"What did he tell you?" Stefan asked me. "That they broke your heart." I said not looking at him. "That was a long time ago." He responded. "When you lose someone it stays with you." I told him. "Always reminding you how easy it is to get hurt." I continued. He came to stand in front of me and I tried looking over top of his head avoiding his gaze. "Caroline." "It's okay Stefan I get it believe me it's okay we met and we talked it was nice but then reality set in." I told him sadly. He looked down at the ground and back up, he looked sad and disappointed. "I'm sorry" I say and walk away.

* * *

_In the Grill_

**_Vicki's Pov:_**

I was walking through the grill when I saw a familiar looking man sitting at the bar. "I know you!" I told him and he looked over at me. "Well that's unfortunate." He said. "Uh...I don't know how but...your face...ah excuse me sorry." I go to the bathroom and take some pain medication and bend down to drink some water out of the faucet. I look back up and the man from the bar was behind me. His eyes were red and had veins sticking out below them. He came and sunk his teeth into my neck.

* * *

So how was that Chapter everyone? Next chapter Night of the Comet Part 2

Leave me some reviews and tell me what you think.


	6. Night of the Comet: Part 2

I want to say thank you to everyone who is reviewing and reading this it means a lot. So here is Night of the Comet Part 2. Enjoy!

* * *

_Inside of the Grill_

**Caroline's Pov:**

Matt, Elena, Tyler, Bonnie, Brittney, and I were sitting at a table talking and eating some food. "Has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy asks rushing towards our table. "Your a stalker you tell us!" Tyler says. "I can't find her!" Jeremy says in a rush. "She probably found someone else too party with, sorry pill pusher I guess you been replaced!" Tyler says tauntingly.

"Pill pusher!" Elena and I said at the same time and look at Tyler. "Ask him." Tyler nods his head at Jeremy. "Are you dealing?" Elena asked. "She's never going to go for you." Tyler says. "She already did over and over again!" Jeremy said getting angry. "Yeah right." Tyler said.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan, I mean Vicki Donovan slept with you!" Brittney said laughing. "No way." Tyler said. "Yeah and I didn't have to force her into it." Jeremy said and looked at Tyler. "What the hell is he talking about Ty." Matt said. "Nothing he's just a little punk." Tyler said. "Enough!" I yelled. "Let's just drop it and go find Vicki!" I continued.

"We will go check the bathroom." Bonnie and Brittney said. "We'll walk around the building." Matt said pointing to Elena. "Okay that leaves us three" I say looking at Tyler and Jeremy. "We are going to check the square and I guess we'll split up. No fighting!" I tell them. "I mean it, got it.?" I said. "Yeah." Jeremy said. "Whatever!" Tyler said. "Let's go, hey Elena and I are going to talk about this whole pill pusher thing later and no exceptions." I say and walk off.

* * *

_In the middle of town_

**_Stefan's Pov:_**

I was walking around the town trying to find Vicki. I ran into Matt and Elena outside of the Grill and they asked me if I saw her. I told them I didn't and said I would keep an eye out for her. I was still walking when I heard something. It sounded like a scream. I look up and see Damon and Vicki on top of a building. I jump up onto the top of the building.

"Not bad." Damon said holding his hand over Vicki's mouth to keep her quiet. "Have you been eating bunnies?" He asked laughing. "Let her go." I tell him. "Oh really?" He asked and tried pushing Vicki off the edge of the building. "No no no!" I say and he throws her at me. I catch her and set her on the ground gently.

"What's happening." She said crying and grabbing onto my legs. "Relax I don't need her to be dead but you might." He told me smirking. "What attacked you the other night?" Damon asked her. "I don't know an animal." She responded. "Are you sure about that think about it, think really hard. What attacked you?" He says. "A vampire!" She said full of fear. "Who attacked you!" He said louder. "You did!" She screamed.

'No it was Stefan!" He said and Vicki looked up at me and Damon grabbed onto her and pulled her up onto her feet. He grabbed onto her face and looked into her eyes. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you, he is a vampire!" He told her and she repeated everything he said. He ripped off her bandage on her neck and pushed her into me.

"Come on Stefan drink, kill her so she can't tell anyone." I push her to the ground and try to control myself. "So that's what this is about you want to expose me." I told him looking at the ground. "No I want you to remember who you are!" He yelled getting in my face. "Why so I can feed, so I will kill, so I will remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up and let them drive a stake through my heart." I tell him.

"But at least I will be free of you" I say rudely. "Wow!" He said laughing and walking over to Vicki and bending down to her. "Come here sweetheart." He says and she tries to push him away. He starts to whisper in her ear and she looks okay again. She doesn't look afraid anymore. "What happened" she asked and Damon just pointed at her and smiled.

She got up and starts walking to the edge of the building looking out over the town. "You okay?" I ask her. She looks back at me and smiles. "I took some pills man I'm good!" She said and looks back at the town. "What are you up to?" I ask him. "That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot." He said mockingly.

* * *

_In the middle of town_

_**Caroline's Pov:**  
_

I was walking around town looking for Vicki for a long time now. It felt like hours. I was about to give up until I saw Vicki standing on the roof of a building. What the hell? "Vicki!" I yell. I start running and go into the building. I climb up the stairs and through the door that leads to the roof and see Damon and Stefan talking. Looks like they were having an intense conversation.

They both look over at me and they looked surprised. I look at Stefan and he still looks upset from earlier. I push the thoughts away and walk past them and over to Vicki. I grab onto her and pull her away from the ledge. "Hey are you okay?" I ask. She didn't answer me so I grabbed onto her face and look at her eyes. "Vicki are you high?" I ask. "I don't know man I'm just tired and I don't know!" She says crying and leans on to me.

"It's okay!" I tell her and pull her in for a hug. "It's okay your fine now!" I say rubbing soothing circles on her back. I look over her shoulder at Damon and Stefan. For some reason they both look kinda guilty. Why do they look guilty. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Vicki shuddered and a sob tore from her throat.

"Hey your fine, I'm here now!" I tell her. "Let's go Vicki. I'm going to take you to Matt. Come on!" I tell her and we start walking towards the door. We walk past Damon and Stefan and Stefan grabs onto my arm. I look up at him. "Caroline, I..." "Don't Stefan!" I interrupted him sadly. "Thanks for finding her!" I tell him. "Both of you!" I look over at Damon and he nods at me. I look back over at Stefan and he looks like he wanted to say something but before he could I started leading Vicki out the door.

* * *

_In the Grill_

_**Stefan's Pov:**  
_

I walked into the grill trying to find Caroline. I walked by Matt and Vicki and stopped when Matt called out my name. I look back at him. "Caroline said you and your brother found her wandering around." "Yeah." I responded. "Thanks it means a lot!" He said relieved. "No problem?" I said and started walking off. "Oh and Stefan!" Matt called out. "Yeah." I look back at him again. "Caroline will come around eventually trust me. She's always just too hard on herself." He tells me. "Thanks." I tell him. "Hey no problem man. She deserves to be happy!" He tells me and I nod my head and walk off.

I continue walking and I see Bonnie and Brittney sitting at a table talking. Maybe they knew where Caroline was. "Excuse me hey um...have you seen Caroline?" I ask them. "Uh...I think Elena took her home." Bonnie replied. "Uh...okay." I say disappointed. I start walking off until Bonnie yells out to me. "I'm going to give you Caroline's cell phone number and her email. She is big on texting and you can tell her I said so." She looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you."

I tell her and take the paper from her hand but her smile disappeared when her fingers touched my hand. "Are you okay?" I ask. "What happened to you?" She asked. I looked at her strangely and she shook her head. "That's so rude I'm sorry excuse me!" She told me and walked off. "Yeah she kinda of wigs out, it's sort of her thing." Brittney tells me. "Uh...well goodnight Brittney." I say. "Goodnight Stefan!" Brittney replied and I left.

* * *

_At the Gilbert house_

**_Caroline's Pov:_**

Elena dropped me off at her house since Aunt May will be working late tonight and she left to go find and bring Jeremy home. "Jenna" I call out. "Up here!" She yelled. I walk up the stairs and see her in Jeremy's room. "Hey what's going on!" I ask. "I am being a parent figure and looking for drugs Jeremy is hiding." She replied. "Ah ha!" She said when she pulled a bong out of his shoe.

"Where is all of this coming from?" I ask her. "Oh Mr. Tanner was implying I am a bad parent because I don't even know my kid is doing drugs!" She said "wow you got tannered." I told her. She kept looking through his stuff and I saw a tear slip from her eye. "Hey Jenna you are doing your best." I tell her. "No I'm not!" She yelled.

"I'm not"she said broken. "I'm trying my best but I will never be good as Miranda was or Liz. They both made it look so easy!" She said as she sat on the bed. "My mom and Miranda would be proud of you. Not only are you taking care of Jeremy and Elena and doing your best, your always looking out for me." I tell her. "Listen this isn't you talking it's the fear, your just scared..." I said. Right then I realized the reason I pushed Stefan away was because I was scared. "Hey will you be okay here I got something I need to do?" I asked. "Yeah don't be out too late young lady!" She tells me. "I won't tell Elena I will be back." I said laughing. "I will." She said and I walked down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Outside of the Grill

**Brittney's Pov:**

I walked out of the grill ready to go home. I heard some rustling and I turn around but I don't see anything. I turn back around and hear a garbage can fall over and I walk faster. I try pulling my keys out and they fall to the ground. I bend down and pick them up and stand back up and gasp. The man from the grill the other night was standing on the other side of my car. "Hey I was hoping to see you again." I tell him smiling. "I know." He replies. "Cocky much?" I ask. "Very much!" I smiled and thought this is my night.

* * *

_At the Salvatore Boarding house_

**_Caroline's Pov:_**

I eventually made it to the Salvatore Boarding house. I step onto the porch and pull the rope and the bell rings. Stefan opens up the door and looked surprised I was there. "Hi!" I sad breathlessly. "Hey!" He said and started to smile a little. "Would you like to come in?" He asked. "The comet is actually outside." I tell him and walk over to the end of the porch and sit on the edge of it. He slowly followed me and sat down next to me.

"Sorry for barging in, ecspecially after what I said earlier." I told him. "No uh...no I'm glad you came. The way we left things weren't good, I didn't like it." He told me. "Elena dropped me off at her house and I was going to go write in my diary like I do everyday but then I realized I would probably write things that I should be telling you." "What would you write."

"I would probably write that I did the right thing today by pushing you away. That it was the right thing to do. I don't need drama in my life and all I'm doing is hiding from the truth, but the truth is I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I'll fall for you or fall in love with you and then you leave or die and I don't know if I could survive that." I say sadly. "Do you want to know what I would write." He asked and I nodded my head.

"I met a really beautiful girl and we talked and it was great but then reality set in. Well this is reality. Right here and I would never leave you nor die on you!" He said. I looked at his lips and then looked back at his eyes and I saw he was looking at my lips. He leaned into me and our lips met in a soft kiss. He pulled back and we both smiled and our lips met again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put one had on my waist and the other one on my cheek. This felt right.

* * *

_At Britney's house_

**_Brittney's Pov:_**

I was lying in bed with a hot naked mysterious guy named Damon on top if me. What his mouth was doing to me was driving me crazy. I came off in my high and he started kissing up my stomach. All of a sudden he tensed on top of me. I looked up and gasped his eyes were all red and had veins popping out beneath them. He quickly moved his mouth to my neck and bite down and I screamed and I got really dizzy. I thought vampire before my world went black.

* * *

So how was that chapter? What about the cute little Steroline kiss? I know the chapter was shorter but the next chapter is Friday Night Bites Part 1.

Leave me some reviews and tell me what you think.


	7. Friday Night Bites: Part 1

Hey guys sorry for the delay! Here is Friday Night Bites part 1! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

_At Brittney's house_

**Brittney's Pov:**

I was sleeping when the bright morning light shining on my face woke me up. I slowly opened my eyes and all the memories from last night come rushing to my mind. I quickly sit up in the bed with a gasp. I look in the mirror that's across from my bed and see a mark and what looks like blood on my neck. My heartbeat starts getting faster and I slowly raise my hand to my neck and touch the mark and wince. My breathing starts to go uneven and I feel the tears in my eyes.

I look over and there is a raven-haired man laying in boxers beside me. Damon! Damon's a vampire he bit me last night. Oh my gosh! I have to get out of here. I slowly move my legs to the side of the bed and silently drop them to the floor. I quietly get up off the bed and make my way to the door. I turn the door nob and push the door open but when I did the door made a loud creaking sound. I look back at the bed to see if I woke Damon but he wasn't there. I hear the floor creak and I turn around and Damon was right behind me. I jump back and a loud gasp leaves my mouth.

I try going to the door but he beats me to it and pulls it shut. He waves his finger at me and says "tisk tisk tisk" and walks towards me and I back up until I hit my dresser. I look at my vase and look back up at him and start wrapping my hand around it. "Don't do that" He says to me. I quickly pick up the vase and smash it on his head and it doesn't phase him. I quickly hop across the bed and pick up a candle.

"Don't throw that" he said loudly. I throw it right at his head and he ducks just right in time. Since there is no way I'm going to get to the door I try to run to the window but he grabbed onto my waist and threw me on the bed. "This could have gone a completely different way he tells me and I throw my pillow at him. "Get away from me!" I yell. He pulls the pillow up to his face and smells. When he looks back at me his eyes are red and has veins popping out. He runs towards me and sinks his teeth into my neck. The last think I think is for some one to help me before I black out.

* * *

_At the school_

**_Caroline's Pov:_**

Bonnie and I arrive at the school and I see Tyler, Jacob, and Matt throwing a football and Elena laughing at whatever they were saying. The whole time over Bonnie was telling me to be careful with Stefan. "Listen I didn't say not to date the guy, I'm just saying take it slow." She told me when we got out of the car. "Elena and you are the ones that convinced me to go for him and now your telling me not to!" I tell her confused, I thought she liked Stefan. "I'm not telling you to back off from him, I'm just saying to take it slow." She tells me as we start walking towards Elena and the guy's.

"Why are you so iffy about this?" I ask her. "I'm not being iffy I just don't want you to get hurt and he's not the only guy at our school you could play the field." She tells me. "Oh because I'm so that girl, okay maybe I was but that's not the point!" I told her laughing. "Seriously what are you not telling me?" I ask her. "It stupid!" She says in a rush. "Bonnie!" "What?" "Tell me!" I say. "I accidentally touched Stefan and I got a really bad feeling!" She told me sadly. "Is that it!" I ask and she makes a face and starts to walk off. I grab onto her arm and make her face me.

"Bonnie!" I say forcefully. "It was really bad!" She told me and I know she isn't lying but what could be wrong with Stefan. "Is this about the who physic or witch thing?" I ask her. "Fine I'm just concerned this is me expressing concerned about my best friends new boyfriend!" "Listen I love you for it trust me but I feel great. It's been a rough summer and I'm starting to feel like myself again and you know what Stefan is a big part of that." I tell her. "Okay!" She says and smiles but I can tell it's a forced one.

We almost made it over to Elena and the guys until I saw Stefan. "Hi Caroline!" He says with a big smile. "Morning Bonnie!" He says looking at her. "Hey I got to find Brittney she's not answering her phone so...see you guys." She says starting to walk off. "Bonnie wait!" I say but she continued to walk away. "She doesn't like me very much does she?" He asks me. "No! She just doesn't know you yet. She's my best friend she is just concerned and looking out for me and once she knows you she will love you." I told him as we started making our way towards Elena.

* * *

_Still at the school_

**_Matt's Pov:_**

Tyler, Jacob(football friend) and I were passing the football around until the bell would ring. "There's Caroline and her new boyfriend. Oh what are they doing oh they are walking, walking, walking yep and into the sunset." Tyler said sarcastically. "Your a dick!" I tell him and Jacob and Elena laugh. "What you just stand there looking like one of those yard trolls!" He said smirking. "Gnomes!" I told him. "Ugh I can't believe she's with that guy." Tyler says.

"Ty she made her choice okay, she's happy and look we haven't seen her smile like that in forever. So just let her be happy!" I tell him. "I mean it!" I know Tyler is just jealous. Caroline and him dated for about a year but this was almost a year and a half ago and we all know he's not over her. "You know what I'll make her see she made the wrong choice!" He said and caught the football Jacob was throwing me.

He takes it and backs up and uses all of his strength to throw it at Stefan. It was about to hit the back of Stefan's head until he quickly turned around and caught it. Caroline smiled and I looked away at Tyler and he was mad, I could tell. Stefan threw it back with a lot of force and when Tyler caught it he went back a couple of steps. Elena and Jacob started laughing and Tyler just got owned. I looked back over at Caroline and she was laughing. it's nice to see her happy, for real happy and not just faking it. The bell rang and everyone started to make their way inside. Stefan was pretty good with the football maybe he can join the team.

* * *

_Inside of the school(in the hallway)_

_**Caroline's Pov:**  
_

"That was an amazing throw, I didn't know you played football!" I tell him while we were walking down the hallway to our lockers. "Uh I used to, it was along time ago!" He tells me. "So why don't you try out for the team?" I say suggestively. "Uh...no." he said. "So you don't like football!" "No I love football I think it's a great sport but in this case I don't think football likes me." I gave him a face. "You saw Tyler we both know he doesn't like me for some reason."

I guess I should tell him something I wish I could forget forever. "Uh...I don't thing it's you." I tell him and he make a face. "I dated Tyler before." I told him. "We dated for almost a year and he never really gotten over me at least that's what Matt says. So its not you he is probably just jealous." I continued. "You dated Tyler? You never brought that up." He told me. "I know but I just wish I never dated him. We were really good friends before and then after it was a mess. It's true what they say, if you date a really good friend and then you break up your friendship will never be the same." I tell him.

"I'm sorry!" I say. "No don't feel bad for not telling me um...I never told you about my exes so don't worry." "Okay!" I say. I see Bonnie walk past us and Stefan looks too. "You know what how about you, Bonnie, and I have dinner tonight! So she can get to know you!" I tell him. "Um...sure if Bonnie wants to!" He tells me. "Bonnie would love to!" I tell him and we head off to class. Stefan went to his math class and on my way too Chemistry I ran into Bonnie. "Hey we are having dinner tonight with Stefan." I tell her.

"Tonight's no good!" She tells me as we walk into our chem class. "You have to give him a chance!" I tell her as we sit down. "Listen I will invite Elena and Matt if it will make you feel better." I tell her. "Fine!" She said. "Hey um...I was wondering if I could just meet with you and Elena at practice because I wanted to go see...my mom." I said quietly and Bonnie looked at me. "Of course!" She said. I know this was going to be hard, to see my mom but I had to do it. I needed to see her.

* * *

_At the hospital_

**_Caroline's Pov:_**

I made my way from the elevator to my moms room slowly. I end up in front of my moms room and stand there and look through the window at her. She looks exactly the same as she did last time. She has a lot of machines surrounding her and a big tube going down her throat to help her breathe properly. I felt tears running down my cheeks. This is now or never. I slowly open the door and the first thing I hear is beeping sounds from the machines. I slowly and carefully sit down next to her bed. I am hesitant to hold her hand but I grab onto and squeeze with all my force.

"Hey mom! I'm sorry I haven't been here to see you for awhile but I'm sure you want to hear what's been going on in my life right now!" I take a deep breath letting my tears flow freely now. "I met this new boy. He's really nice and caring. His name is Stefan. I know you would approve of him. I haven't felt this way since Tyler and I'm scared. I really wish you were awake right now so you can tell me how stupid I'm being and just toughen up and put on my brave face." "But the truth is I don't know how not without you here. I'll try but I miss you. I miss you so so so much! Come back to me mommy!" I put my head down and cry.

I look back up at my mom and movement by the window catches my attention. There is man that looks oddly familiar like the guy from my dream. My breath hitches in my throat. All of a sudden my phone goes off with a text and I see Bonnie texted me and told me practice will start in 45 minutes. I look back to the window and the man was gone strange. Well I better get to practice since I'm the captain and everything. "Goodbye mom! I'll see you soon." I say and kiss her forehead and leave the room and look at her through the window. I walk to the elevator and wipe away my tears.

* * *

_At the School_

_Caroline's Pov:_

I made it back to the school 10 minutes before practice started. I'm sitting next to Bonnie and Elena stretching before we start. "So...your okay?" Bonnie asked me and pulled me out of my thoughts. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I ask. "You went to go see your mom. Why would you be alright!" Elena asked. "Yeah...it was hard...but..I had to see her and I feel so much better now." "Okay!" They said. "Hey do you guys know where Brittney is. I called like 30 times today and she never answered." Bonnie said. "No but you think she would be here since I could replace her at any moment!" I said a little rude.

"Caroline!" Bonnie and Elena said at the same time. "Okay but a lot of girls tried out for that spot and I picked her so you think she would be committed!" I told them. "I'll try to call her again!" Bonnie said and got her phone out. We see a blue convertible pull in front of us and Brittney kiss the driver. "That must be the mysterious guy from the grill!" Bonnie said. "That's no mysterious guy that's Damon Salvatore!" I told them awhile we got up off the ground and stood up. Brittney got out of the car and started walking towards us. "Sorry I'm late but I got the other brother hope you don't mind.?!" She said in a sing song voice as she walked past me and started stretching. "Okay ladies get in formation!" I say. I look back over at Damon and he raises his eyebrows seductively and then drives off.

"One two three four five six seven eight!" I yell over the music. The sun was shining down brightly and it was so hot out. "Everyone we'll take a 5 minute break!" I tell them. I take a sip of my water and look over towards the football field and I see Stefan running out onto the field in some football gear. I let out a bright smile and a giggle. Huh I thought he didn't want to play football.

* * *

_On the football field_

**_Stefan's Pov:_**

_I head out onto the field with the team and get into position. "Blue 80! Blue 80! Set hut!" Matt yells and I go running and get past Tyler and catch the ball. "Come on Tyler cover him!" A teammate yelled. "Again!" Mr. Tanner yells. "Line it up!" Matt yelled. We did play after play and every time I got past Tyler. I know he's getting p_retty mad and annoyed.

"He's got some skills!" Matt says to Tyler. "You know what I think he needs to bite a pass!" "Really?" "He's not going to walk out here and act like he owns the place after 5 minutes. Just hang one up there and I'll take care of the rest." Tyler said. I was listening to their conversation while we had a water break. If I want to get on Tyler's side I should let him at least get some of his anger and frustration out on me.

"Let's do it again!" Tanner yelled. Matt calls the play and I go running but I don't see Tyler in the sea of football players. I jump up to catch the ball and someone jumps up with me and tackles me to the ground. I land with a thud and got the wind knocked out of me. The person gets up and I see its Tyler. "Welcome to the team buddy!" Tyler says smirking and walking off.

"You gonna live Salvatore!" Tanner asked. "Yeah!" "Walk it off son!" He said back as I sat up. Matt comes running over and helps me to my feet. "Sorry about the whole thing that just happened Tyler is just jealous but he'll back off eventually." "Its alright!" I tell him. Matt goes running back to the huddle and I pull my glove off and see that I broke my pinky finger. I break it back into place and run back over to the group. This is going to be a long practice.

* * *

_At the Salvatore boarding house_

**_Stefan's Pov:_**

I just got out of the shower pulling a shirt on and walking back into my room and see Damon sitting in my chair at my desk. I don't have time for this I have to get ready for dinner with Caroline and Bonnie. "How were tryouts did you make the team?" He asked. I just glare at him. "Very Emerson the way you reveal your soul so many..." he was saying until I vamped speeded over to him and grabbed my journal.

"Adjectives." He finished. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I came to apologize. I've been doing some soul searching and I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. Your my little brother and if you want to live a normal happy human life then I want that for you." I just stare at him. "Maybe I can do it to. I can learn to be a nonliving person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." He started laughing and I realized how stupid I was for almost believing him.

"You know it doesn't have to be this way Damon." I tell him. "Of course it doesn't. I saw Caroline today BTW which mean by the way. She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts and she just...simmer down I didn't go anywhere near her. I have my own cheerleader now. Oh that reminds me I got a hot date I gotta run. Sweaty palms." He said rubbing his hands together. "Wish me luck." He said and walked out. What am I going to do about him. I grab my jacket and head to Caroline's house.

* * *

How did you like this chapter? Next chapter Friday Night Bites Part 2! Caroline and Stefan's dinner with Bonnie, Elena, and Matt are interrupted and some trouble shows up.

Leave Me some reviews and let me know what you think.


	8. Friday Night Bites: Part 2

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and reading this! Here is Friday Night Bites Part 2! Enjoy!

* * *

_At the Forbes Residence_

**_Caroline's Pov:_**

Bonnie and I were at my house getting the food prepared for tonight's dinner with Stefan, Elena, and Matt. I didn't really have time to cook so I just ordered some takeout from the grill. "I'm freaked out today I'm obsessed with numbers, three numbers 8, 14, and 22." Bonnie told me. "How weird is that!" "Kinda of weird. Have you talked to your grams about it?" I asked. "No she is just going to tell me I'm a witch.. I don't want to be a witch. Do you wanna be a witch?" She said. "No I'm perfectly fine with being Caroline Forbes." I say proudly.

"You know putting all this food in a nice bowl is not fooling anyone!" Bonnie says laughing. "Hey! I didn't have time to cook and I'm sure the others won't notice." I say. "Okay where are the serving spoons?" I ask looking around the kitchen. "Third drawer on your right!" She said. I look at her weird and pull open the drawer and the serving spoons were there. "So you been to my house like a million times." I tell her. "Yeah sure that's what it is." She tells me sarcastically. All of a sudden the doorbell rings and I clap my hands together. "Don't get nervous just be yourself and he'll love you." I tell her and walk to the door.

I pull open the door and he smiles. "Hey!" I say. "Hey sorry I'm a little late football practice went a little longer than I expected." "No its fine we were just finishing up. So come on in." I tell him. "Thanks." He says and walks into the house. "You can sit down and Bonnie and I will get the food." I tell him and walk to the kitchen. Bonnie and I bring the food out and sit down and we all wait for Elena and Matt to arrive. We just sit there in silence and it was pretty awkward and since nobody was talking I decided to make conversation.

"So how was practice? Was Mr. Tanner really rough with you?" I ask. "Well he let me on the team so that's a start." He says."Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan, Tyler threw the ball directly at his head and..." "Yeah I heard." Bonnie interrupted me and she took a sip of water and then I take a sip of my water. The doorbell rings and I think thank goodness. I get up and go to the door and let Matt and Elena in. We all get situated at the table and start eating. It's Stefan at the head of the table with me on his right and then Bonnie is sitting by me and then to Stefan's left is Matt and Elena is sitting by him.

"So Caroline I thought the cheer routine you made up is really good!" Elena said starting conversation. "Thanks I tried my best!" I say. "Well its great. I can't wait to perform it at the game." Elena said smiling. Dinner goes back to silence and I really need to get Bonnie and Stefan talking here. "So, hey Bonnie why don't you tell Stefan about your family." "Um...I live with my dad and have no mom." She says. "No about your family history with all the witch stuff!" I tell her and Stefan's head whips in my direction and I look over at him. "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's pretty awesome." No its not!" Bonnie says. "Yeah it Bonnie why don't you tell Stefan and I haven't heard much about it either!" Matt spoke up.

"Um...it's actually pretty interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic Druids...they migrated here in the 1800's."Stefan told her. "My family came by the way of Salem." Bonnie replied. "Really? Salem witches?" Stefan said surprised. "Yeah!" Bonnie said and let out a little nervous laugh. "I'd say that is pretty awesome." Stefan says. "Really? Why?" Bonnie asked confused. "Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan says and smiles. "Yeah they are!" Bonnie says and also smiles. I let out a big smile and look at Matt and Elena and they smile back at me.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings and we all looked at each other confused. "I wonder who that is?" I say and get up and make my way to the door. I pull it open and I see Britney and...Damon. "Hey. Elena and Bonnie mentioned you guys were doing dinner so Damon and I brought dessert." Brittney says happily. "Oh um..." "I hope you don't mind Brittney wanted to come and stop by." Damon said speaking up from behind her. "Um...no that's fine I guess." Brittney walks in and hands me some brownies. "What are you doing here?" Stefan asked while he walked up to the door. "Brittney wanted to stop by and bring dessert. I'm just waiting for Caroline to invite me in!" Damon responds.

"Oh sure you can..." I start to say until Stefan cuts me off. "No he can't he has somewhere else to be. Right Damon?" "Damon come on you wanted to come with me!" Brittney says. "Um...it's okay. You can come in Damon!" I tell him and Stefan doesn't seem to happy about it. Damon slowly makes his way past Stefan and smirks. "You have such a lovely house, Caroline." Damon says. "Uh..Thank you." I reply. We all make our way to the living room and sit down.

"Wow I'm so surprised Mr. Tanner let you on the team. He can be such an ass sometimes. Oh Tyler must be so mad because you know everything has to be about him but that's good. Go for it," Brittney says with enthusiasm. "That's what I always tell him you can't just sit around and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it yourself." Damon says. "You know I'm surprised you Caroline are actually cheering since what happened over the summer. I didn't think you could be captain with all the pain and heartbreak." Brittney said. "Brittney!" Matt, Elena, and Bonnie yelled. "What! Did I say something wrong."

"I'm sorry Caroline I know how it feels to have your parent's pass away. In fact, Stefan and I have watched every single person we care about die." Damon said. "We don't need to get into that right now!" Stefan said and I looked down at my hands. "Yeah your right that last thing I wanted to do was bring them up!" Damon said. "Um...I'm going to go and gather up the dishes!" I say and get up and leave the living room. I go into the kitchen and start gathering up some of the dishes and I see Matt come in. "Hey! You okay!" He asked me. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I retorted back. "Listen Brittney didn't mean what she said back there and..."

"No she's right. No one ever thought I could come back from what happened but I did and I wish people would stop being surprised or trying to put me down about it. I don't know we were having a nice dinner until Damon and Brittney showed up." I interrupted him. "Hey I know losing your dad and with your mom in the hospital broke you but your recovering everyday, I can see it and that means your strong. So don't listen to what other people say just be yourself. You know we all want to see your mean girl side again!" He said. "Thanks Matt!" "Anytime." He responds and hugs me." "I kinda miss my sarcastic side." I tell him laughing and hugging him back. We hug for a few more minutes and when were done I tell him to go back and hangout with everyone else.

I'm in the kitchen washing some dishes and putting others in the dishwasher when I hear somebody walk in. I don't bother to turn around because I already know who it is. "Missed one!" He said and I can picture the smirk on his face. I turn around and try to grab it from him but he moves his arm back. "What's your problem Blondie?" "Why do you always have to do that?" "Do what?" "Don't play dumb with me! Bring up Stefan's exes and rub it in his face and then act all cool and flirty with me! Oh and do not call me Blondie!" I tell him and grab the cup from him and put it in the dishwasher. "Someone's feisty and cranky!" He says walking over and leaning against the counter right beside me.

"Shut up Damon!" I say. We fall into silence but he still is smirking. "Do you do it because you were in love with them too?" I ask breaking the silence and his smirk went away. I look over at him but he doesn't say anything. "What were they like?" I asked instead. "Well...Claudia was perfect . I mean in every way, she looked like you in a way. Pale skin, bright blonde hair, and she had beautiful blue eyes. She was the kindest and most caring person you could ever meet. Katherine well...she had dark olive skin and brown hair. She was seductive and could be kind but she was manipulative and only cared about herself." He said looking directly at me.

"How did they...die?" I ask very quietly I didn't think he heard me. "Claudia died by an animal attack and Katherine died in a fire. A couple months from one another." He said. "Which one of yous dated who?" I ask. "Hm...ask Stefan I'm sure his answer differs from mine!" He said as we were folding place mates. I was about to ask him another question when Bonnie and Elena walked in. "Hey do you need some help before we take off?" They asked. "No most of everything is done so I'll walk you guys out!" I say and leave Damon. I walk Elena, Matt, and Bonnie, Brittney, and Damon out and we say our goodbye's. "You okay?" Stefan asked as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder. "Yeah. In fact I'm great now!" I say pulling out of his arms and turning to face him.

I slowly kiss him and at first he didn't do anything but after a couple of seconds an arm went around my waist and one on the back of my head. I pulled back and beamed up at him and he smiled back as we rushed in for a heated kiss. We started backing up into the house and he shut the door with his foot and we stumbled into the living room and we landed on the couch. He lips left mine and started trailing down my neck and I started to lift his shirt until I heard a voice. "Caroline I'm home!" Aunt May I thought and I tried getting up but made me and Stefan roll off the couch and landed with a thud on the ground. We both quickly got up and straightened are clothes when May walked into the room.

"Hey aunt May!" I say a little to fast and cheerfully. "Hey." She says confused. "Hello Stefan. She says and Stefan say hello back politely. "Caroline you should head to bed since you have school tomorrow and Stefan you should head back home." She said. "Um...yeah I was about to leave anyway." Stefan says. "I'll walk you out!" I say and we walk out and I close the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then!" I say smirking and leaning in for kiss. When we pull away he's smirking. "Yeah well...I better head home I need my rest for the game tomorrow." He says and gives me a quick kiss. "Goodnight Caroline." He says and walk down the driveway. "Goodnight Stefan!" I say with a big smile and go back inside to get ready for bed.

* * *

_At the Salvatore Boarding House_

**_Stefan's Pov:_**

Dear journal,

I care about my brother, I always will but he needs to change. I just don't think he knows how to. There has to be at least a shred of humanity left in him. He wants to give me misery for eternity, he promised me that. If I could only give him a reason for him to change and if he could only see it.

I close my journal and think about our conversation from earlier. "You need to close your mouth Brittney and only talk when I say you can!" He says to Brittney as he pushes her up against the wall. "Do you understand me?" "Yes Damon!" She responds. "Uh...hey Brittney! The girls and Matt would like to talk to you in the living room!" I tell her and she looks up at Damon. "Go on!" He tells her and she walks away. "She a human Damon not your little puppet and chew toy!" I tell him.

"Of course she is. Everyone is!" He says walking past me to lean on the opposite wall. "Listen you had your fun. Your using Brittney and you got to Caroline. Good for you! Now leave and never come back.!" "Maybe I don't want to leave town just yet but...I can come back here tomorrow night and the night after that and I'll do what ever I want with Caroline because that is what's normal to me and I've been invited in so...!" He told me patting my back and leaving the room.

I get up from my desk and change into some more comfortable clothes and lay down in bed. How am I supposed to keep Damon away from Caroline and get him away from Brittney? How I am I going to keep him from hurting other people? I'll have to figure that out eventually but tomorrow I will have to focus on the game. All that matters is that I'm with Caroline. I turn off my lights and soon enough I'm pulled into the darkness.

* * *

_At the Forbes Residence_

**_Caroline's Pov:_**

I just put on some Pajama shorts and a tank top and was in the process of brushing my teeth when I heard something hitting my window. I quickly wash out my mouth and pull my hair up in a messy bun. I walk over took the window and I see Stefan standing out there with his hands in coat pockets and when he looks up to my window he smiles. I put up my pointer finger and signaled him to quietly go the front door. I then quietly go to my aunt's room and see her bed is empty.

Weird. I see a note on the bed and it read _Caroline, I had to go back into work but I will see you tomorrow._ Usually May doesn't have to work this late but right now I'm not going to question it. I run down the stairs and go to the door and open it. Stefan immediately kisses me. "Stefan what's wrong?" I ask when I pulled away from him. "Nothing I just couldn't stop thinking about you!" He smiles and leans in for another kiss. I immediately kiss back and his tounge touches my lips and I open them to him and we both moan. I break the kiss when I need some air and smile up at him. I giggle and grab his hand and lead him upstairs to my bedroom. Once we get to my bedroom we start kissing again and he easily takes off my tank top and I start kissing his neck. I put my hands on the bottom of his shirt and pull it up. When I push it up off of him it's no longer Stefan it's...Damon. I quickly back up and let out a startled scream.

I sit up in bed with a loud gasp. I look around completely disoriented and realize it was just a dream. Oh Thank God. I look over at my window and I see a crow perched on it. "Shoo!" I say and when it didn't move I picked up my pillow and tried to hit it. It flew away and I quickly shut my window and laid back down in bed. Uh that was so weird. Why did I dream about Damon but before I could put more thought into it I fell back to sleep.

* * *

_At the School_

**_Caroline's Pov:_**

I was on the football field with the rest of the cheer team trying to get everything ready for our little pep rally tonight before the game. I see Stefan walking towards me and I wave and smile to him. He smiles and waves back at me. "Don't you look hot in your jersey!" I say raising my eyebrows seductively. "Thanks and look at you in your cute little uniform!" He says to me smirking. "Listen um...I know we haven't been seeing each other long...and I don't want to rush things... but I wanted you to have this!" He says open up a little bag and pulls a necklace out. The necklace was a cute little heart locket with a cross engraved on the inside. It was beautiful and looked old.

"It is gorgeous Stefan. Thank you." I say sweetly. "I had it forever and I uh...never wanted to give it to anyone till now and I would like you to wear it for me. It will be like our good luck charm!" "I would love to wear it for you!" I say smiling brightly. I hand the necklace to him and turn around and let him put it on. I pull it up to look at it better and a smell it my nose. "What's this smell on it?" I ask as I turn back around to face him. "Um...its a herb.! So do you like it!" "I love it!" I say and we both lean forward and give each other a light kiss. We smile at each other and then he walks back over to the football team.

* * *

_A couple hours later(still at the school)_

**Tyler's Pov:**

The bonfire for the pep rally is in full swing and I can't wait to play the game tonight. All the kids from school are here cheering and screaming for us to win. Mr. Tanner comes onto the stage set up and tells everyone to quiet down. "We used to let other teams from other towns come here and let them roll right over us!" Everyone starts to boo! "But that is about to change because we got some great new talent starting on offense and let me tell you something it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like those! Leta give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" He continued and the crowd breaks out in cheering. I look over at Stefan and he steps out of the group and waves and smiles but really he's only looking at one person. I follow were he was smiling to and of course it's Caroline. What does she even see in this guy.

"This blows he can't start the guy he just got here!" I tell Matt and walk away from the crowd to find Vicki. I see Vicki standing by herself Behind all the kids and I walk over to her. "Hey baby! what's wrong?" She ask me. "Nothing!" I reply and look over and see Jeremy sitting with a bunch of his friends drinking. I did promise the next time I saw him I was going to kick his ass so why not now. "Is that Gilbert?" I say and Vicki looks where I was looking. "Tyler No!" "What do you care!" I say and push past her. "Hey Gilbert! Don't look so down you can have her when I'm done!" I say and Jeremy's fist connects with my chin. I push him back into the truck he was sitting at. "Tyler stop it!" I hear Vicki scream.

I take him and throw him to the ground. I start punching him in the gut. "Tyler your hurting him.!" Vicki screamed again. Jeremy rolls over so he's on top and punches me in the gut and I push him off me and punch him in the jaw. "Tyler what are you doing!" Stop it!" Get off of him!" I heard Caroline's voice. I was about to punch him again until some grabbed on to my hand. I look up at whoever was holding me back and it was Stefan. "He's down! Enough!" He yells at me. I quickly stand up and punch him in the stomach but it doesn't phase him. "Jeremy don't!" I heard Caroline yell.

I go to punch Stefan in the face but he blocks it and I see Jeremy cut Stefan's hand with a piece of glass. I get pushed back and held in place by Matt. "What are doing!" He yelled at me. I see Elena and Caroline run over to Jeremy assessing the damage. Then Caroline turns to me anger blazing in her eyes and I know I'm in big trouble.

* * *

**Caroline's Pov:**

I run over to Jeremy to assess the damage done to him by Tyler. He has blood on his face and he tells Elena and I that he's fine and to leave him alone. Elena follows him and I turn to Tyler anger taking over my whole body. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I yell walking towards him. Matt moves away from him and with all the force I have I slap him. He stumbles back a little and looks up at me looking guilty. Yeah he better feel guilty that ass. I move towards him again but Matt has his arms around my waist pulling me back. "Caroline don't he's not worth it!" Matt says and I know he's right.

Stefan! I turn around and run over to him and grab his hand but it looked perfectly fine. I know Jeremy hit him with the glass and I'm sure it cut him. "I'm fine Caroline!" He tells me. "No...but...I-I swear he cut you Stefan!" I say looking up at him. "No he must have missed me! I'm alright okay! It's almost kickoff time so um..I'll um...see you after the game." He says and walks off. "Hey you alright!" Bonnie asks as she walks up beside me. "Yeah I'm fine. Its just I swear the glass cut Stefan!" I tell her. "Well it didn't so he's okay. We should get everyone gathered up." She tells me. "Okay let's go found the rest of the team." I say and we walk off.

The game already started about 15 minutes ago but one of the girls can't find her pompoms so I have to go into the school and look for some extra ones. I take my keys and walk towards the old supply closet. I put the key in and turn it and pull the door open. There's a reason everyone hates coming in here. It's so big, old, and creepy. It also smells really bad in here. I turn on the light and start looking through some boxes until I hear shuffling. I turn around and see if I could see anything. "Hello!" I yell out. "Bonnie! Elena!" I don't here anything anymore so I continue looking and I find some extra pompoms. I close the box and turn around and a startled scream leaves my throat.

"Damon! You scared the hell out of me! What are you even doing in here?" I ask him. "I'm trying to hide from Brittney, she's kinda of annoying me and she can talk more than I can listen." He says. "That could be a sign." I tell him. "Yeah well I don't see us going anywhere in the future." "Then why are you with her! Wait! Don't answer that.! I don't need to know why you two are together." I tell him and he is way to close for comfort so I take a couple of steps back. "Sorry! I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He says. "Yeah you do!" I tell him and try to walk past him.

He grabs onto my arm and I look up at him. "Your right I do like making you uncomfortable but you like it!" He says starting to smirk. "Oh do I!" I say getting annoyed. "Yeah you want me!" He says. "Um...excuse me." "I get to you, you find me attractive, and I bet you even dream about me!" I quickly look back up at him, how did he know I had a dream about him. He looks directly into my eyes and says "Right now you want to kiss me!" He says smirking. He starts to lean into me and I push his chest and then slap him. "I don't know what you are trying to do here but I'm not going to hurt Stefan. Oh and let's get be thing straight I'm not Claudia or Katherine." I say angrily and push him into the wall and walk past him and leave the room.

* * *

_After the game_

**Stefan's Pov:**

I was walking out of the locker room after I got cleaned after the game and heard my name being called. I turn around and see Matt running after me. "Hey!" I say. "Hey um..I didn't get a chance to ask you before the game but are you sure your hand is okay?" He asked me. "Uh...yeah Jeremy didn't get me. I'm okay." I tell him. "Okay and sorry about Tyler he just an ass." "Its okay." "Good game Stefan!" "You too." I tell him and he walks back to the locker room. "Well wasn't that cute!" I hear Damon say. I turn around and he's leaning against the building. "What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Had to see my brother play his first game!" Yeah! Win, win!" He said. "Not tonight Damon!" Like I told you before I'm done with you!" I said and turn around. I started walking but he vamp speeded I'm front of me. "That was a cute little trick that you did with Caroline! Let me guess vervain in the necklace? I admit I was a little surprised, its been awhile since someone could resist...my compulsion. Where did you get it?" "Does it matter!" I say and walk past him. "You know I could just kill her!" He says and I turn around. "You not going to kill or hurt her Damon because I know somewhere deep down in there you care for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left but I was wrong." I said. "Oh do I. I'm a monster Stefan!" Damon says smirking. "

"Kill me then." I tell him. "It's tempting." He says. "No your not going to because you had 145 years to do it but you never did, your still here haunting me. Claudia and Katherine are dead and you hate me because you loved them and you torture me because you still love them. That there brother is your humanity." I tell him and when I mentioned Claudia and Katherine his smirk fell and it looked he was going to kill me. "Salvatore I would like to talk with you!" I turn around and see Mr. Tanner walking towards us. "If that's my humanity brother than what's this?" He asks and vamp speeds over to Mr. Tanner and bites his neck. He pulls back and Mr. Tanner falls lifelessly to the ground. "Anyone, anytime, and anywhere!" He says and walks away.

* * *

_In the locker room_

**Matt's Pov:**

"Tanner's MIA probably had to much to drink since we won." "Don't talk to me!" "What's your problem ?" He asks me. "You! Your my problem. Your a bully and I'm sick of it. I mean what was that about to night. What is beating up the new kids gonna prove because if your trying to make Caroline jealous sorry it's not working because she doesn't like you anymore!" I tell him. "Your pushing the limit right there Donavan!" He said. "I don't care! Your screwing my sister, beating up my girlfriends brother and trying to destroy Caroline's life."

"If you haven't been listening to what I've been saying I'm going to make Caroline see she made the wrong choice." I pushed him up against the lockers anger taking over me. "Hey I'm on your team here!" He yelled in my face. "You went over the limit even for you!" I say and walk off. I walk outside and I see something red on the pavement. I look where it leads and I see Mr. Tanner laying on the ground with blood coming from his neck and yell for help.

* * *

_At the Forbes Residence _

**Damon's Pov:**

I'm outside of Caroline's window and I jump up and climb through. I quietly walk over to her bed and stare at her. She looks just like her. She isn't exactly the same as Claudia was but she is similar. I slowly put my hand on her head and move it around on the side of her face. I simply can't resist her. I don't understand why I don't feel like this with Elena but I do with Caroline. Her eyes start to flutter and I zoom out into the hallway and watch. She sits up slowly and looks around. She then turns off her lamp and lays back down and I leave.

* * *

So how was that chapter? Next chapter is Family Ties Part 1!

I want to say I'm sorry for not updating for awhile but with school and my older sister having her baby it's been difficult.

Leave me some reviews and tell me what you though of the chapter!


	9. Family Ties: Part 1

Hey guys! I'm sorry I don't update as much as I want but with school, projects, and family stuff it's kinda hard. Anyway no excuses!

So have you guys seen the new longer promo for the return of The Vampire Diaries returning this week on the 22! Team Steroline! So excited!

This dream in the beginning is Stefan's, just so nobody gets confused! Here is Family Ties Part 1! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_At the Forbes Residence(middle of the night)_

**Third person pov:**

Caroline was rolling around in her bed when she sat up and looked around alert. She heard a noise downstairs but who would be up, she looked over at her clock...at one in the morning. "Hello!" She yelled. When nothing happened and it was still silent she laid back down hoping to get some sleep so she wouldn't look so dead at school tomorrow. All of a sudden some sort of glass broke downstairs.

Caroline shot up and her breathing came out in short pants. "Hello!" She yelled getting up out of her bed and slowly walked to her door. She opened it slightly and peered out into the hallway. "Aunt May! Is that you!" When she got no answer she opened her door all the way and started walking towards the stairs. She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down but she couldn't see anything because it was so dark. She flipped the light switch but the light didn't turn on.

"The power must be out." She thought. She went to the end of the hall and looked out the window and there was a bad storm. The rain was coming down pretty hard and the wind was blowing pretty fast. "Why didn't I hear it?" She thought and jumped when it thundered out, followed by a strike of lighting. She heard something make noise downstairs again and she took a flashlight from their supply closet and headed down the stairs.

She cautiously turned the corner when she descended the last step and started walking towards the kitchen where she thinks she heard the noise. "May!" She said and she saw some sort of light and heard someone speaking from the living room. She slowly made her way there and peered into the room and saw the TV on. "If the power is out how is the TV on." She thought. Logan Fell the local news anchor was talking about some kind of attack.

"This is Logan Fell live from the streets here in Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim and possibly three more as well." A gasp left Caroline's mouth when she saw three pictures pop up onto the screen. There was one of Bonnie, Elena, and Jeremy. "The police say right now they can not find these three teenagers, their family said they went missing two days ago when they went to a friends party but right now we have the name of the victim that was found dead this morning around nine by two police officers."

Caroline stumbled back and her heart was beating like a drum when a picture popped up onto the screen. "The animal claimed fifteen year old Caroline Forbes. She was a freshman and a cheerleader at Mystic falls high school." Caroline was no longer listening to the TV and was looking at the floor. When she stumbled back she stepped in something wet. She shined the flashlight down onto the ground and there was blood. She stumbled back into the hallway and tried to slow her breathing down.

The blood led to the kitchen and she slowly followed it. She saw some sort of figure sitting at the table. "May? Is that you?" The figure didn't move so she moved the light from the floor to the figure, she dropped the flashlight and let out a loud scream that radiated through the quiet house. Jeremy was sitting in the chair with his neck cut and blood dripping from it. Caroline turned around tears falling from her eyes and ran to the front door. She tried to pull it open but the door seemed to be stuck. She heard movement behind her and she quickly turned around. She saw a figure standing in the entrance if the kitchen.

"Who are you?" She said. The figure didn't say anything but took a step towards her. "Don't come near me!" She yelled. The figure continued to walk towards her and she ran up the stairs and and made it to the bathroom and saw Elena on the floor blood dripping from her neck. Caroline screamed and turned back towards the stairs and saw the figure coming up the stairs. She made a run for her bedroom and she quickly shut the door and locked it.

She fell back against the door and let out deep shaky breaths still crying. She didn't know what was happening but all she knew is that she needed to call the police. She made her way to her dresser by her bed to get her cell phone. She started to crawl over the bed to get her phone when she felt a body. She jumped back and saw Bonnie on the bed with blood coming off of her neck and stomach. She screamed and ran over to her. "Bonnie! Wake up! Bonnie!" She yelled.

The door knob started to jiggle and Caroline's head shot up. She stood up and looked around for anything to use as a weapon. She didn't own anything to harm someone so she ran to the window and opened it. She crawled out and kneeled on the roof. The wind blowing her hair everywhere and the rain pouring so hard she was instantly soaked. There was a loud thud and she looked back to her room and the door was broken down and the figure...no a man was looking around.

"He looks so familiar!" She thought. He was familiar to her though because it was Damon Salvatore but she didn't know that. The mans head snapped over to the window and he started to run over and Caroline let out a terrified scream. She stood up and went to the edge of the roof and the man tried to climb through the window. She looked down and decided the only way to get help was to jump. It wasn't that far of a fall but far enough. She looked back over her shoulder and the man was almost the out of the window and now was her chance. She closed her eyes and jumped.

She landed with a hard thud and a strangled cry left her throat. The wind was knocked out of her lungs and she found it hard to breathe. Her eyes traveled back to the window and the man was no where in sight. Caroline slowly got up and looked around. She had to get help. She started to run down the sidewalk when someone grabbed onto her from behind and bit down on her neck, she screamed. Her world was slowly started to fade and the last thought her mind left was Stefan.

* * *

_At the Salvatore Boarding house_

**Stefan's pov:**

Stefan sat up in bed and a loud gasp left his throat. That was the worst dream he ever had. "Bad dream?" Damon asked. Stefan looked up and saw him sitting at his desk with his feet up looking amused. "You know how easy it was to get in your head? You really need some human blood it might even the playing field!" He said starting to smirk. "Football reference...too soon." I vamp speed out of my bed and grab a knife on the other side of the room and through it at Damon. It lands in his chest a little below his heart.

He simply just looks down and stands up. He then grabs a hold of the knife and pulls it out. "Alright I deserve that but I just wanted to let you know they caught the animal responsible for the death of coach Tanner and all those other people." He said. "What are you talking about?" I ask confused and angrily. "A mountain lion! A really big one! It attacked a hunter this morning, it's all over the news. Deadly Beast Captured All Is Well In Mystic Falls!" He says gesturing with his hands.

"Why would you cover your tracks?" I ask. "I've decided to stay awhile and I'm just having way to much fun here with you and Elena...and...Caroline!" He says smirking. "Can't touch touch them now.." I say. "Well the vervain keeps me out of Caroline's head. Maybe that's not my target and Elena doesn't have vervain on her. Unless...you gave her some." "I may have but someone has to look out for them!" I say slyly. "That's fine because some girls believe it or not Stefan don't need my persuasion." He says walking towards me.

"Some girls can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my ability to listen to Taylor Swift." He says and quickly stabs me with the knife. I fall to the floor grunting and I try to pull it out. "This is John Vervatos dude dick move!" He says walking out. I finally get it out and I pull up my shirt and see the wound slowly heal. What am I going to do about him? I get up and make my way to my dresser to change. I pull a pair of Jeans on and throw a shirt on and go and sit down at my desk and turn on the TV.

"I can confirm that a 12 foot puma mountain lion attacked a hunter this morning but it was shot and killed!" The sheriff told the interviewer. "The real animal is still out there challenging me wanting me to fight back but how am I supposed to stop him without becoming a monster myself." I wrote in my journal. I close it and get my jacket and decide to get some food at the Grill and then head over to Caroline's.

* * *

_At the Forbes Residence_

**Caroline's Pov:**

I was sitting down in the kitchen with the TV on listening to the news and cleaning some old heritage stuff for the Founder's party display when May walked in. "Hey kiddo! What are doing?" She asked. "I'm cleaning this stuff up for the heritage display. Dad said he would loan it to Mrs. Lockwood." "Hey is this great grandma sally's antique necklace!" She said grabbing the necklace from the box and observing it. "Actually it was great great great great grandma Lucy's necklace that great great great great grandpa George gave to her as a gift for their wedding anniversary." I tell her. "Uh...I never knew that." She said.

We both burst out laughing and the phone started to ring. "I got it!" She said. "Okay!" I reply and finish cleaning an old pocket watch and putting everything back in the box. I pick it up and go upstairs in my room. I go to my closet and start looking through my dresses that I could wear tonight for the party. I hear the doorbell ring and run down the stairs and open up the door. Tyler was standing outside looking nervous to be here. "Hey...why are you here?" I ask him calmly. I am still mad at him for beating up Jeremy and Stefan at the football game. "Uh...my mom sent me to pick up the stuff for the heritage display!" He says.

"So...your mom made you her own personal lap dog again!" I say giggling. "Yes doesn't she every year!" He responds also laughing. All of a sudden he stops laughing and looks very serious. "Hey...uh...I want to apologize about what happened at the football game. I was being a dick and..." "why did you do it?" I interrupt him. "I don't know...I guess I was jealous and...listen I'm trying. It's not easy because I will always love you. I just wish I could get over you like how your over me." He says adverting my gaze and it looks like his eyes are filling with tears. "It took me awhile to get over you!" I tell him my own eyes filling with tears.

"But I will never not love you, you will always have a special place in my heart." I continue. He looks back up at me and smiles. "Me too! But I will try to move on!" He says and I smile back at him and push my tears away. "Okay come on in. I just have to run up to my room and grab the stuff!" "Okay." I nod and walk up the stairs to my room. I walk over to my dresser and pick up the box when I see someone standing out in the front yard looking up at my window. "Hey did you find it!" I let out a gasp and the box fell to the floor everything in it went all over the place. "Whoa are you okay?" I turn back to my door and see Tyler standing there looking concerned. "Uh...yeah...um...just thought I saw something.." I tell him and bend down starting to pick up the things on the floor.

He comes over and helps pick up the stuff too. "Sorry!" I tell him. "It's okay." He responds. We finally pick everything up and stand up. "Thanks..I should head over to Elena's and pick up the things she has for the display." "Yeah sure!" I respond and we walk down the stairs to the door. "Okay...I'll see you and your family tonight." I tell him. "Yeah see ya!" He says and walks out the door getting into his truck. He starts up his truck and waves to me. I wave back and when he drives off I see Stefan walking up the sidewalk. "Hey!" He says smiling. "Hey!" I reply.

"Was that Tyler?" He asks me. "Uh...yeah. He had to pick up some stuff for the heritage display for the party tonight." I tell him as we walk into my room. "What party?" "Um the founders party!" I tell him. "They still have that?" He asks. "Uh...yeah. You've been before?" "Uh...no the Salvatore's don't get invited anymore." He responds. "Oh..well I got to go there's the heritage display and it meant a lot to my parents, so I kinda of have to go and..." "Caroline...Ms. Forbes can I take you to the party tonight." He interrupts me smiling.

"I would love you to take me to the party Mister Salvatore!" I say smiling. "So do you look good in a suit?" I ask smirking. "Well...I think I look pretty sexy in a suit if I do say so myself.!" He says teasingly and walks over to me where I was sitting on my bed. "Do you?" I ask also teasing. "Yeah!" He says leaning down and captures my lips in a soft kiss. We pull away after a few moments and we smile at each other. I lean forward and let our lips meet again and he gently pushes me down so I'm laying on the bed now and he hovers over top of me.

I push him over so now I'm on top but didn't break the kiss. I pull my lips away from him and start kissing down his jaw and neck. He pulled my face back up and kissed me. He used the distraction and pushed me back underneath him. He then started to kiss my neck until he quickly pulled away and I saw the same discoloration in eyes like I did at the falls. He turned around with his my back to me. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Uh..yeah." He says turning back around to me.

"Maybe we should put a pause on that. It was kinda of getting..." I say trailing off. "Yeah well I should probably get back home and find a suit to wear tonight...and you should get ready." He tells me. "Okay dad!" I say laughing and getting up. "Wow you really just said that!" He says also laughing and getting up and letting me lead him down the stairs. "Yeah sorry!" I say feeling embarrassed and my face was probably getting really red. "It's okay! I find it cute!" He says with an adorable smile and gives me a soft kiss. "I will see you later!" He says walking out the door. "Okay bye!" I call out and shut the door. I let out a big smile and walk back upstairs to find a dress for tonight.

* * *

_At the Salvatore Boarding House_

**Stefan's Pov:**

I walk through the door and see Damon holding Zach up by throat. "What's going on?" I say. Damon turns back to look at me and drops Zach smirking. "Nothing...nothing at all. Just spending some quality time with Zach here!" He says walking away. "Are you okay?" I ask Zach as I walk over to him. "No and neither is anyone else in this town. We have to do something to stop him before he hurts or kills someone else." "I'm working on it." Are you? Uncle Stefan we have to do something now!" He says. "I know I want to too but I'm not as strong as him!" I respond. "I think I have something that will help." He says quietly and motions me to follow him. He lead me down to the basement and opens up a door and inside is a lot of vervain.

"Where did you get all of this?" I ask him. "I have my ways." "Why are you showing me this?" "Because I trust you and I know you will do whatever you can to protect the people you care about." He tells me and walks away. I stand there for awhile and know I have to do something tonight and put Damon away. I walk back upstairs and go to my room. I find a suit and some shoes for tonight and start polishing my shoes when Damon walks in without a shirt on. "Do they still wear ties to this thing?" He asks me.

"Why are you even going?" I ask. "It's only fitting we were at the first one remember?" He says. "I thinks it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves." I tell him. "Good idea!" He say putting a black shirt on. "You stay here and I'll make sure Blondie has a good time!" He says smirking. I pick up my drink and take a sip. "My goodness I've driven you to drink." He says to me. "Well I can't seem to rid myself of you so what else am I supposed to do other than live my life." "Go about living my life." Damon says mockingly. "See there lies your eternal struggle...your dead dude get over it." He continues.

"You know it cool not growing old...I like being an eternal stud!" He says putting a nice suit jacket on. "Uh...yes being a 150 year old teenager has been the height of my happiness!" I tell him and raise my glass and then drink the rest of it. "You cracked a funny Stefan!" Damon says smirking. "I should have a drink to celebrate that." He continues and takes my cup and walks over to the table where the burban was. I turn around and see him pick up the pictures of Katherine and Claudia. "Ah...1864 you and Claudia we're the perfect couple!" He says.

"Well in 1864 you and Katherine were the perfect and oddest couple." I tell him. "Yeah well that was after Katherine arrived. You know it was hell watching you dance with Claudia." He says sadly. "My happiness was short lived as you know." I tell him and turn back around continuing to polish my shoes. "I know! I left the party early I was waiting for her. The night you drooped her off, I was waiting just inside and you were such a gentleman giving her a kiss on the cheek. We all know she really wanted you, not me...oh well. Here's to history repeating itself." He says smirking.

I turn back around and watch him. He goes to drink the Burban but instead pours it on the floor. "I admire your effort Stefan, pouring yourself a drink and then spiking the bottle. I'm not some drunk sorority chick you can't roofie me but I can't help feel a little used. I thought we we having a moment uh...now I have to go to the party angry...who knows what I'll do."he says and walks off. What am I going to do about him? I have to come up with something.

* * *

_At the Forbes Residence_

**Caroline's Pov:**

Bonnie, Elena, and I were sitting in the kitchen doing our nails for the party. "So what are you guys not telling me?" I ask them. They've been acting weird ever since they arrived. "How about we tell you tomorrow so we don't ruin your night?" Elena suggested. "Both of you spit it out now!" I point at them. "Well if I tell you you can not tell anyone because Brittney will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed and Elena isn't even supposed to now either so..." "Okay I won't tell. I promise!" "Fine apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story." Bonnie says. "Okay?" I say. "Do you know what happened with his last girlfriends Claudia and Katherine?" Elena asked me.

"Uh...I know Damon and Stefan both were with them and they couldn't choose so that's why they have issues." I told them. "Yeah they were both with them but Claudia and Katherine chose Damon and that made Stefan mad. Since he was mad he did horrible things to try to get at least Claudia back. He manipulated Claudia, filled her head with all these lies until it worked...and she turned against Damon." Bonnie said. "Yeah...well that sounds like one person's side of the story...and that's Damon's." I tell them. "We just wanted you to know!" Elena said. "Whatever happened in his past is none of my business." I tell them. "Unless he's a calculating manipulative liar!" Bonnie blurts out. "Stefan is not like that!" I tell them. "Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie asked me. "I don't!" I say sadly.

"Let's just drop this conversation and go get our dresses on." Elena suggests. We all agree and we head up to my room. I put on a light blue dress with a floral pattern. I pull a short white sleeve cardigan and a cute medium blue scarf. I get Elena and Bonnie to help me with my hair. We do a French braid crown and put light curls in the rest of my hair. Elena wears a cute light peach dress and Bonnie wears a white dress with pretty floral patterns on it. We head out to the car and make our way to the party. Stefan and I agreed we would meet each other there. I just can't get what Elena and Bonnie said out of my head. I didn't really know Stefan that well but what if they were right? What if Stefan actually did that or is Damon lying? If I ask him he would probably change the subject unless I try to ask Damon. Maybe I have to do that.


	10. Family Ties: Part 2

Hey fellow readers and writers! I just have to say the new episode of The Vampire Diaries was amazing and I have a feeling that Stefan and Caroline will get together! Anyways here is Family Ties Part 2! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

_The Lockwood Residence_

**Caroline's Pov:**

Bonnie, Elena, and I arrive at the Lockwoods house and it is definitely the party of the year. There are tons of people here and it's so crowded. I get out of the car and look around for Stefan until I finally spot him in the crowd of people. He looks my way and I put my hand up in the air and wave it trying to signal him. His eyes meet mine and he lets out a huge smile, I return the gesture with a big smile as well. He weaves his way through the crowd and makes his way towards me and the girls.

"Wow! Caroline you look beautiful!" He says and pulls me in for a sweet and soft kiss. We both hear someone coughing and someone making a gagging noise. We look over at Elena and Bonnie standing there trying not to look. I try to stifle a laugh because of how awkward it looked for them. "Well you look pretty handsome in your suit Mr. Salvatore!" I say smiling. "Hello Elena! Hello Bonnie! You both look really nice!" Stefan told them. "Thanks!" They both replied smiling.

I see Matt and Jacob making their way towards us. "Hey beautiful!" Matt says when he gets to Elena and gives her a quick kiss and gives her a hug. "Hey Bonnie! You look gorgeous!" Jacob tells Bonnie. "Thank you Jacob! You clean up pretty nice!" She tells him and he offers her his arm. She gladly accepts it and looks over at me and gives me a smile. Jacob and Bonnie were really good friends and I know Bonnie likes him a little more than friends but Jacob is completely oblivious.

Matt also offers his arm and Elena takes it giggling. "We should probably get in the line, it's already pretty long." Stefan says. "Yeah we probably should." I reply. He holds out his arm to me and I take it smiling at him. "So..your totally going to dance with me tonight right?" I ask with a small smile. "Uh...I usually don't dance." He tells me. I gave him the puppy dog eyes and he laughs. "Well...since you are giving me the most adorable puppy dog eyes I have ever seen...I can't say no. I will gladly dance with you." He says smiling and gives me a quick kiss.

We are now waiting on the steps waiting to greet Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood. I don't see Tyler and wonder where he is, I start looking around when I hear a loud laugh and Stefan and I turn around. Farther near the end of the line we see Damon and Brittney talking and smiling. Damon was wearing an all black suit and Brittney was wearing a cute red dress that went down to her knees. All of a sudden Damon's head snaps up to our direction and he looks directly at us. He let's out a big smirk and we turn around when my name was called.

I see Elena, Matt, Bonnie, and Jacob make their way inside and I turn towards Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood. "Hi Caroline." Mr. Lockwood says. "Hello Caroline! How are you darling?" Mrs. Lockwood says giving me a hug. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood! I'm great. This is Stefan Salvatore, my boyfriend." I tell them. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood. It is a great pleasure to finally meet you both!" He tells them. "Thank you!" They both say and shake hands with him. "Well...why don't you and Stefan go inside and have fun!" Mr. Lockwood says. "Okay! I will see you later!" I tell them and we make our way inside.

We make our way over to Matt and Elena. "Hey where are Jacob and Bonnie?" I ask them. "Oh...they went to go get a drink and to dance." Elena says smirking. "Hey do you guys want to go check out the heritage display?" Matt asks. "Sure." I say. We make our way into the heritage display room and start looking around. "Hey! Does that say Damon and Stefan Salvatore?" I hear Elena ask. I make my way over to Elena and Matt and look at the first ever founders party guest registration. My heart leaps in my chest when I see Stefan and Damon's name on it.

I look over at Stefan waiting for him to explain, he opened his mouth to say something but before he could say anything another voice filled the silent room. "The original Salvatore brothers." We all turn around and see Damon and Brittney walking into the room. "Our ancestor, tragic story actually." He continues. "We don't need to bore them with old stories from the past." Stefan tells them. "Um...I don't think it would be that boring to learn about your family." I tell him.

"Ah...well I'm pretty bored. Can't we do something fun." Brittney wines. "Yeah...Elena would you like to dance with me?" Damon asks Elena and smirks. "Um...actually I was just going to dance with Matt. So...um..sorry...maybe next time." Elena says and grabs onto Matt's hand and gives me a look and hurries out the door. Well that was awkward and weird. "Well...I want to dance but Damon doesn't want to...and I need someone to dance with!" She says looking at Stefan. "Yeah I don't want to dance right now!" Damon says smirking at me.

"Could I steal your date for a little bit!" Brittney asks me. "Um..." Stefan and I say. "I will not take no for an answer...let's go Salvatore!" She says grabbing onto his arm and pulling him out of the room. This just leave me and Damon. This is just going to be so much fun, I think sarcastically. "Hey um...I would just like to apologize to you for being a world class jerk and always hitting on you." Damon tells me. "Okay" I say. "It was no excuse. You know my therapist says I'm acting out...trying to punish Stefan and ruin his life." "Why? Why do you do it!" "You know it's just sibling rivalry! It all started with the original Salvatore brothers!"

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town until the war. There was a battle here called..." "Yeah I know, it was the battle of Willow Creek." I interrupt him. "Yeah, how do you know that? Are you that smart?" He says smirking. "Um...no we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." I tell him remembering what Stefan said in history class. "Well...what the history books left out was the people that were killed, they weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers..so some of the founders on the Confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive."

"Um...are you sure that's true?" I ask. "Mmhh...Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church and when they went to rescue them, they were shot...murdered in cold blood." He said. "Who did they want to save so badly?" I ask. "A woman I suppose!" He says smirking. "Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" He asks me. I know that look. "Look I know there are things going on between you and Stefan, things form the past but...I can't get in the middle of it. I..I just hope that you two can get over it and get along again." I say with sincerity. "Yeah I hope so too." He tells me.

"Um...we should get back to the party." I suggest. "Yeah let's go." He says and offers me his arm. I take it and we make our way the back of the house outside. We get to the dance floor and I see Matt with Elena, Bonnie with Jacob and Stefan and Brittney dancing. Stefan looks my way and him and Brittney stop dancing and make their way over to us. "So..what did we miss?" Damon asks. "We were just dancing and chatting." Stefan responds and a waiter goes by with some glasses of wine. He picks some off and hands one to Brittney and I. "Do you want a drink Damon?" "No thanks I'll pass." Damon says.

"Caroline...do you want to dance?" Stefan asks me. "Of course I would!" I say smiling brightly. He takes my hand and leads me out to the dance floor. He takes one of my hands in his and puts his other on my waist. I put my hand on his shoulder and we sway back and forth to the slow beautiful music. We both stare into each other eyes and smile.

* * *

**Damon's pov:**

I had a nice conversation with Caroline. She's pretty smart for me to seduce her but I'll give it time and eventually she will come to me. We make our way to the back of the house outside and see Stefan and Brittney dancing. Stefan looks over our way and him and Brittney come over to us."so...what did we miss?" I ask. "We were just dancing and chatting." Stefan responded. A waiter goes by and Stefan grabs to drinks and set them behind him and then grabs two more and hands them to Caroline and Brittney. He turns back to the bar and I know what he is doing. He's putting vervain in my drink. He turns back around and tries to hand me some wine. "Do you want a drink Damon?" He asks.

"No thanks I'll pass." I tell him smirking. "Caroline...do want to dance?" Stefan asks Caroline. "Of course I would!" She says smiling brightly. He takes her hand and they make their way out to the dance floor. They start swaying to the music and Brittney comes to stand by me. "OMG! They are so cute together. They are like Robert Pattison and Kristen Stewart from twilight. OMG and..." "Can you please stop talking" I tell her. Gosh she's giving me a bad headache. I don't see what she sees in my brother.

* * *

_At the Lockwood Residence(away from the party)_

**_Tyler's Pov:_**

Vicki and I are sitting outside in the back away from the party. She let's out a loud sigh and I look down at my watch. It's 8:30 and all these people will be here probably till around midnight. Great.! "Do you wanna dance?" She asks. "Me dancing! That's a disaster waiting to happen. I'd probably break your feet!" I say smiling. "Well...maybe you can show me around. This place is huge and amazing." She says. "Yeah if you like living in a museum." I tell her. "Maybe I should just strip down naked and give pastor Bill a lap dance. I mean that's why we are hiding in a corner right? Your scared of how I'm going to act? Your afraid how your parents are going to act bringing a girl from the wrong side of the tracks."

I let out a loud sigh and look away from her. It's not that I don't want her here, I'm afraid how my parents will be around her. I like her but I know my parents they won't want me with someone like her. Yeah they are only nice to her brother Matt because he's the quarterback and they were only nice to Caroline because they actually liked her and thought we were perfect together. "Listen...I don't care what my parents think alright." I tell her. "Perfect let's go say hi." She says and grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet. "Whoa knock it off Vicki." I tell her and pull my arm back. "You know we could just sneak up to your bedroom just as long as nobody sees us right?" She asks and I can see she's mad and sad. "Vicki I swear I like you and..." "what's a matter Ty you afraid to stand up to your mommy."

She interrupts me and grabs onto my hand again. She tries to drag me but I pull my hand away. "Let go!" I say loudly. "Tyler!" We both turn around and see my mom making her way towards us. "Hello! We didn't get to see each other earlier!" My mom says to Vicki. "It's Vicki right? Matt's sister.?" She asks. "Yes ma'am." Vicki replies politely. "You'll have to forgive my sons rudeness he gets it from his father." My mom says looking at me. "It's alright Mrs. Lockwood I was just leaving!" Vicki says walking away. "That's what you get when you bring the trash into the party!" My mom says and walks off. I continue to watch Vicki walk away. What am I going to do?

* * *

_Back at the dance floor_

**Caroline's Pov:**

Stefan and I continue swaying to the music looking into each others eyes. We both are smiling at each other. "Um...I hope my brother didn't drive you too crazy!" He says to me. "Um..no actually he was being really nice and on good behavior. He even apologized to me." I tell him. "What did he apologize for?" He asked. "For acting the way he does. He says it all leads back to Claudia and Katherine." I tell him hoping to get him to talk about them. "Hmm." He says and looks away. He pushes away from me and spins me and I land against his chest. We both laugh and smile.

My smiles disappears and I want to ask him about it so I do. "Can you tell me about them. What happened?" I asked. His smiles disappears and he looks away again. "It's something I don't like to talk about." He tells me. "I get it believe me but I want you to be able to talk me. I would like to know about your past." He nods his head and looks at me again. "Um...thanks." He says. "The thing is I don't really know anything about you Stefan and I would like it if you would open up to me." I tell him a little rudely. He looks down and then back up at me anger blazing in his eyes.

"Damon said something to you didn't he?" He said angry. "He likes to play games and cause trouble Caroline!" He continued. "This isn't about Damon!" Okay? I just want to get to know okay? Is there something wrong with that!" I sorta yell at him tears welling up in my eyes. "Look, your this attractive mystery guy and listen I like that okay...but with mystery comes secrets, and this whole thing with Claudia and Katherine.." "Let it go!" He says and I stop dancing and just look at him. "Listen I don't want to talk about it!" He says angrily.

"Just say something please, about yourself anything." I try to plead with him. "If not I have to listen to what other people tell me!" I continue. "Do you not see what Damon is doing here?" He asks me. "He's trying to turn you against me!" He continues. I let out a loud sigh and try to push back my tears. "Well then I guess what ever he's doing is working." I tell him and walk off. My tears flowing freely now as I try to get to the bathroom without anyone seeing me. I go to the bathroom and cry all my emotions out and then fix my makeup and go and try to find Bonnie.

I find her sitting with Jacob and Matt near the dance floor. I walk over to them and they all look at me concerned. "Caroline are you all right?" Matt asks as he gets up and comes over to me. "I'm fine." I say to him trying not to cry again. "Um...could I borrow Bonnie please?" I ask Jacob. "Yeah of course!" He says and Bonnie smiles and excuses herself. We both start walking towards the house when Stefan comes out of nowhere. "Caroline listen to me I..." "I don't want to listen to you Stefan!" I try to walk past him but he grabs onto my arm.

"Caroline..." "Let go of me!" I interrupt him. He doesn't let go and we just stare at each other. "Stefan please let Caroline go or your going to regret it." Bonnie tells him calmly. His eyes don't leave mine and I feel tears streaming down my face. I see from the corner of my eyes that Bonnie leaves and I'm kinda of scared that she did. "Hey! Let go of her!" I hear Jacob yelling . All of a sudden Stefan is pushed back and I fall to the ground. Bonnie and Matt come running over to me. Matt picks me up and I look back over at Stefan. Bonnie grabs onto my hand and leads me inside.

She sits me down and gets us some cake. Cake is my thing that I eat when I'm upset. "Are you okay?" She asks. "Yeah I'm fine. It's just that I said I wouldn't talk about it but I did and I tried to force him to tell me." I tell her. "Hey you just want to get to know him and there's nothing wrong with that. You did nothing wrong." She tells me. Our conversation was interrupted when Mrs. Lockwood came over us. "Caroline darling there you are! I just wanted to let you know the pocket watch that was in the list for you to bring, it wasn't in there." She says.

"Are you sure because I saw it this morning?" I ask her. "Yes I tripled checked but maybe you could bring it when you find it." "Okay" she gets up and leaves and I look over at Bonnie. "Maybe I should apologize to him." I suggest. "Why should you apologize he's the one who is keeping stuff from you.?" Bonnie asks me. "I don't know. I think I'm going to go to the bathroom and clean up." I tell her. "Okay. Meet me back at the dance floor." She tells me and starts walking off. I get up and walk over to the bathroom where I hear some yelling. I walk in and see bruises on Britney's neck where Elena was lifting up her scarf.

"Did Damon hurt you?" Elena asks. "No god just leave it alone Elena." She walks over to me by the door. "What are you looking at?" She says and brushes past me. "What the hell was that?" I ask. "I don't know she just has these bruise and...bite...marks on her." Elena responded. I walk out and try to find Damon. I walk outside and see him looking at me and he starts to smirk. I walk down to him and slap him. "Stay away from Brittney! You hear me? If you go near her again I will go to the police!" I tell him and brush past him. I need to find Stefan and tell him.

I walk around and see him by the pond his back to me. "Stefan!" I yell. He turns around and looks at me."Stefan I'm sorry! I'm sorry you were right about Damon." I tell him. "Why what happened? Did he do something to you?" He asks. "Not to me. Brittney. She has bruises and...bite marks all over her neck and Elena said she's really confused. Why does it look like you already know this?" I ask when I saw his facial expression."I'm taking care of it." He says. "Taking care if it? You should be having him arrested Stefan." "I know but I can't. I just need you to trust me!" He says. "Stefan trust is earned I can't just five it to you." I tell him and he looks away from me. "I'm so sorry Caroline but I have to go." He says and walks away. I try to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall from my eyes.

* * *

**Stefan's Pov:**

I was looking out over the pond when Caroline came to me telling me about Brittney and then she knew I somehow knew about it. My facial expression must have said it all. "I'm taking care of it." I tell her. "Taking care of it? You should be having him arrested Stefan. "I know but I can't. I just need you to trust me!" I tell her. There is no way Damon can go to jail, he would kill everyone there and just escape. "Stefan trust is earned I can't just give it to you." She tells me and I look away and see Damon dragging Brittney away from the party. This is my moment.

I look back at Caroline and she's waiting for me to respond. "I'm sorry Caroline but I have to go." I tell her and follow Damon. I hide behind some trees watching them. "Damon I'm sorry!" She says crying when he stops pulling her to him so their faces are almost touching. "I'm sorry Elena pulled my scarf off and saw I had no idea Caroline saw okay! I told her you didn't mean to hurt me it was an accident!" She says looking down at the ground. He let's out a deep breath and steps behind her and rubs her arms.

She let's out a small whimper and he shh's her. "I'm not mad at you okay?" He says and started kissing her neck. "I'm really sorry!" She says. He shh's her again and comes to stand back in front of her. "I'm over it. I want to see your face when I kill you!" He tells her and before she has a chance to respond he bites down onto her neck. Her face scrunches up in pain and her legs give out and he lowers her to the ground still drinking from her. All of a sudden he pulls away coughing and falls back onto the ground.

I hear him mutter "what the hell?" And I make my way towards him coming out from behind the trees I was hiding behind. "I knew I couldn't spike your drink so I had to spike all of your possible targets drinks." I tell him and he looks up at me. I bend down and make sure Brittney is breathing and bite my wrist. I put it up to her mouth and let her drink some of my blood until I hear footsteps and Elena calling her name. I quickly grab Damon and hide behind the trees. Brittney slowly opens hers eyes and gets up and Elena comes running over to her.

"Hey are you okay? I've been looking everywhere for you." She says. "Brittney?" "I'm okay I'm okay I'm okay." She says her breathing unsteady and she's crying. "No your not come here." Elena says and pulls her in for a hug letting her cry on her shoulder. "Hey come on Caroline and I will give you a ride home." She says guiding her back to the party. When I heard Caroline's name it felt like my heart broke into pieces. She is already mad and upset with me but how will I fix it. Damon starts to moan so I snap his neck. I throw him over my shoulder and start making my way towards the Boarding house to lock him up in the basement.

* * *

_In a private room in the Lockwood residence_

**_Third person pov:_**

Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood, Logan Fell, and the sheriff were sitting there discussing some important matters. "So did you get the watch?" Logan asks. "No! She claimed she had it with the rest of the stuff but it wasn't in there." Mrs. Lockwood says. "Well how are we going to get it?" The sheriff asks. "I can get it!" Logan blurts out. "May and I go way back." He continues. "Why do we even need this watch? What's so special about it?" Mayor Lockwood asks. "It will helps us with our next task." Logan says. "They came back! Vampires have came back to Mystic Falls and we are going to need that watch to help us kill them."

* * *

So what did you think of that chapter guys? Next chapter is You're Undead To Me Part 1!

Leave me some reviews and tell me what you thought.


	11. You're Undead To Me: Part 1

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this it means a lot! Here is You're Undead To Me Part 1!

* * *

_At the Salvatore Boarding House:_

**Stefan's Pov:**

I just started walking down the stairs when I heard a moan. Damon's moan. I finished walking down the stairs and walked over to his cell. He was moving his head back and forth, blinking rapidly. His head stops moving and I know he senses me. "Where's my ring?" He asks, his voice cracking. "Your not going to need it anymore." I tell him. "How long have I been in here?" He asks breathing heavily.

"Three days." I responded. "What are you doing?" He asks me. "During the dark ages when a vampires actions threatened to expose or bring harm to their entire race, they would face judgement. They sought to reeducate them instead of punishing them." I tell him remembering what my old friend Lexi told me. "You know what will happen if I don't feed." "Yes. You will grow weaker and weaker and eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your body will start to desecrate and you'll mummify."

He eyes that were closed popped open and he looked scared, an emotion I have never seen on his vampire self. "You'll be a living corpse...unable to hurt anyone...ever...again." I continue. "So what your just going to leave me in the basement...forever?" "I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops I will move you to the family crypt...then in 50 years we can reevaluate."

"I'm stronger than you think." He tells me. "You always have been...but your not stronger than the vervain, and we both know it...I'm sorry. It didn't have to be this way." I tell him and start to walk away. "Wait!" He calls out and I stop. "You wouldn't do this to your own brother!" He says in a rush. "I didn't want to do this...but you left me with no choice." I say and walk upstairs to get my stuff for school.

I walk into the kitchen and see Zach eating. "He awake. He weak but um...it's probably best to stay away from the basement. He's Damon and I'm not sure how dangerous he is right now." I tell him and pick my bag up off the table and start to walk away. "Wait...your going to school?" He asks me and I turn around to face him. "I came here to live a life. It's about time to get back to that..." I pause wondering if I should say what else I'm thinking. "And...Caroline, if she still speaking to me. You know not talking to her for a few days and basically avoiding her she probably doesn't want to be my girlfriend anymore." "Well why haven't you called her then?" He asks me. "What am I supposed to do tell her some more lies...and I thought you didn't approve of Caroline and I."

"I didn't but she really likes you and she seems happy. Maybe you have to lie to her." He tells me. "I hate lying. I'm not good at it. She thinks I'm hiding something." "What choice do you have? You came back here because you wanted to live a normal life as possible. You knew this was gonna be a part of it." I don't respond and look down at the ground. I look back up at him and walk out. Now I got to go to school, I'm nervous and kinda of scared of how Caroline is going to be with me today. Hopefully she will forgive me.

* * *

_At the Gilbert house:_

**Caroline's Pov:**

I wake up to the sound of Elena walking around the room trying to get ready for school. I slept over at Elena and Jeremy's house after the founder's party. "Hey!" I say quietly. Elena's head snaps up and eyes wide. "Oh hey...good morning. I didn't mean to wake you up." "No it's okay. I should get up now or I'll never be ready." I tell her and get up out of bed. "Hey I'm going to go down and make some coffee. Do you want me to make some for you too?" Elena asks as she's grabbing some shoes. "Yeah I could use some coffee! Thanks!" I tell her. "No problem." She says and walks out.

I throw off my PJ's and put on a pretty lose silver tank top and tuck it in a black skirt. I apply some makeup and straighten my hair. I throw on some black high heels. I walk over to the bathroom to check my hair and brush my teeth. I pull the door open and I'm shocked with who I find in there. Vicki is in one of Jeremy's shirts brushing her teeth. "Um..." I say. "Oh...I'm sorry. I'm almost done." "No it's fine...um...take your time." I say and shut the bathroom door. Oh my gosh Jeremy and Vicki probably had sex last night. Oh god Caroline don't picture it. I shake my head and get my bag and head downstairs.

I walk into the kitchen and Elena sees me and smiles. She walks over to me and hands me a cup of coffee. "Thanks." I tell her. "Your welcome." She says and walks upstairs. I go over to the counter and dump some cereal into a bowl and go sit by Jenna at the table. "Hey Kiddo." She say as after she looks up from her paperwork. "Hey. Um...are you aware of what is happening upstairs?" I ask. "Uh...yeah I sorta walked in on it and Elena also told me. Wish I could erase what I saw. You know he could be craftier about it." She says. "Are you going to do anything about it?" I ask her.

"I'm going to talk to him tonight. He will probably just yell at me and tell me to stay out of his business. I got to get that kid to listen." She says. "Yeah." I breath out. "Hey...so what's up with you and Stefan. I saw you two get into an argument at the party." "I don't know. He's keeping stuff from me and I don't like it." I tell her sadly. "Well...did you call him and try to talk about it?" "No...not after he left a message for me." "What did the message say?" She asks. "Um...hey Caroline sorry but I'm going to be out of town for a few days...hopefully we can talk when I get back..I'm sorry." I tell her imitating his deep voice.

"Well if he apologizes are you going to accept it." "I don't know but I'm not going to be upset over this. I am Caroline Forbes and I do not let men ruin my life." I say. "Okay kiddo just give him a chance alright." "I will!" I say as I get up and put my dish in the sink. I walk upstairs to finish getting ready and then I walk outside and see Bonnie waiting for me. I smile and get in the car and we get on our way to school. I'm really nervous to see Stefan, if he even is going to be at school today. I just have to make it through the day.

* * *

_At the School_

**_Caroline's Pov:_**

I was walking down the hall with Bonnie and some other cheerleaders handing out flyer's for a car wash this week. "So the sexy Suds Car Wash is tomorrow. The football team and some of the band have already committed. I want this to be perfect." I tell them as I turn around to give whoever was behind me a flyer. "Hey." I look up and see Stefan. "Uh...Caroline we are going to go be somewhere right now...hang flyer's...yeah hang some flyer's around the school...so yeah." Bonnie says and her and the girls walk off.

I let out a loud sigh and look up at him. "I'm sorry I didn't call you after I left that message." "Don't worry. I'll get over it." I tell him sarcastically and smiling. "I was sorta of dealing with Damon." "So..you dealt with Damon for four days." I say upset. "Listen you have every right to be upset with me okay? Can I explain it all to you please?" He asks. "Your going to explain everything to me?" I ask him. "Yes I will I explain everything I promise." He tells me. "Fine. When?" "Well I have to be at home after school but how about the grill at four?"

"Yeah okay." I say just wanting this awkward conversation to be over with. All of a sudden Brittney comes over to us. "Caroline." She addresses me. "Stefan where is Damon? He has a lot of explaining and a whole lot of apologizing to do." She says. "Um...he's gone Brittney...I'm sorry." He says sincerely. "Well when will he be back?" She asks. "He's not...he's not coming back." He says and nods at me and then walks off. I look over at Brittney and she looks like she might cry. "Brittney?" I say and try to put my hand on her shoulder to give her some kind of comfort. "Don't! Your probably happy he's gone!" She says and walks off.

I let out a loud sigh and watch her walk off. I know she doesn't mean it she's just upset but its a good thing Damon's gone. He just caused too much trouble. Now I have to get to class and learn. What fun.

* * *

_Brittney's house_

**Bonnie's pov:**

School went by in a flash and now I'm at Brittney's house hanging out. I know she's upset that Damon left and she kinda yelled at Caroline this morning. "So...Damon's really gone?" I ask, not that I really care. I'm glad he's gone he was just so rude and arrogant. "I guess...that's what Stefan said." She said sitting at her vanity putting cover up on her neck. "What are you doing?" "Covering up this bite mark." She responded. "Where in the world would you have gotten a bite mark?" I ask her.

"Damon...I think...he was kissing my neck...or biting my neck at the party but it's all just a blur. I think I had too much to drink that night." She tells me. "Why would you let Damon bite you?" I ask. "I don't know...can we not talk about it please?" "Yeah sure. Why did you flip out on Caroline this morning. She was just trying to be nice and help you." "I highly doubt she was trying to be nice. She probably wanted Damon for herself anyways." She says rudely. "Brittney! Come on Caroline hated Damon, couldn't you see how she acted with him." I tell her. "Fine! I guess whatever." "Well are you going to apologize to her?" I ask. "Why would I have to apologize?" "Because you sorta yelled at her when she was just trying to comfort you." "Fine I guess your right. I will apologize to her tomorrow at the car wash. Are you happy now?" She asks. "Yep...very."

I go back to study the candle I was holding. I'm still a little freaked out from the party. I don't know if I actually had lite up the candles or if I'm just losing my mind. "What are you doing with my candle?" She asks me weirdly. "Um...nothing." I respond and put it back on her dresser. I see a weird and ugly crystal necklace on her dresser. I pick it up and examine it. "Where did you get this?" "Damon gave it to me...or was. Okay I assume he was going to give it to me. So now it's mine." She tells me getting up and walking towards me. "Well it's kinda of ugly don't you think?" I ask. "Well I didn't ask you now did I." She says and grabs it from my hands. She puts in her jewelry box and grabs some movies. "So what do want to watch?" She asks. "I don't really care. You pick." I can't really think about anything then what my gram keeps telling me. I'm a witch.

* * *

_At the Grill_

**Stefan's Pov:**

I arrive at the grill looking for Caroline. I know I'm late about an hour and half late. I spot her at a pool table with Tyler and Matt. Tyler walks off saying he was going to get them some drinks. "So...since Tyler's gone I guess l'll bring up Vicki." Matt says. Caroline's head snaps up her eyes wide. "I know Elena told me." He says. "Well it was pretty awkward. I walk into the bathroom and there she is in Jeremy's shirt acting like nothing they did was wrong. Like it's no big deal that they are hooking up." She tells him.

"Yeah, I'm not going to lie, Jeremy's like your brother and my sister, that's just...weird." He says. Tyler walks back over with their drinks and Caroline pulls out her phone. "So how late is he?" Tyler asks. "About an hour and a half but who's keeping track." She says and takes her turn shooting pool. She looks up and let's out a sigh. "No...don't you two give me those looks. I'm not going to sit here and talk about my guy problems with you two." She says.

"Yeah...it's not like we are all best friends here." Matt says. Caroline looks over at Tyler. "Okay...yeah you dated Tyler and this might be weird but were your friends." Matt continued. "Fine. Do you guys think Stefan is a good guy?" She asks them. "Why? Did he do something?" Tyler asks her. "No...not exactly...it's just he is always so secretive...and I know he's hiding something which makes me want to find it out." She tells them.

"What do you thinks he's hiding. His he like a serial killer and keeps a clown suit or a chainsaw in the back of his car?" Matt asks laughing. "No...I couldn't see that but what do we actually know about him?" She asks. "Well he's a loner." Tyler says laughing. "He's great at football and as much as we might hate saying it, he seems like a good guy." Matt says gesturing between him and Tyler. "She looks at both of them and let's out another sigh. "So do you guys think I'm just being crazy?" She asks quietly.

"Maybe you should just talk to him." Matt suggests and I walk over to them. I spent way to much time listening in on their conversation. "Talk to who?" I ask them. All of their heads snap up to where I was standing. "Hi." Caroline says quietly. "Hey I'm sorry I'm late, I got held up." I tell her trying to avoid Matt and Tyler's gazes. I mean, I can't exactly tell her I'm keeping Damon locked up in my basement and had to save Zach from being chocked to death. "What happened?" She asked me. "Uh...something came up with Zach." I told her. "Is he okay?" She asked slightly panicked. "Yeah...he's fine."

"Okay...so you couldn't call me and tell me something came up with Zach and you would be about an hour and a half late." She said angrily. "Okay...wow um...Tyler and I are just going to go now. Bye Caroline. Stefan." He gives Caroline a quick hug and nods at me and walks off. Tyler just gives me a hard look and then also gives Caroline a quick hug. "Listen I'm really sorry. This thing with Zach was unavoidable." I tell her. "Okay..what was unavoidable?" She asked. I don't know what to say so I just look down at the floor. "Wow...okay whatever." She says and try's to walk past me.

I grab onto her arm and try to get her to face me. "Caroline...please look at me. Try to understand and trust me." I tell her pleadingly. "Understand you? How Can I understand and trust you...when every question I ask you answer with a vague non-answer. I mean what is so bad with me wanting to know. What are you so afraid to tell me?" She says her voice raising. I was about to answer when someone interrupted our conversation. "Hey...I know you." A older man says. Caroline and I turn around to face him. "I'm sorry?" I ask. "I know you...how can it be?" " I'm sorry...I think you have the wrong person sir." I tell him. "You haven't aged a day." He says.

My heart starts to race and Caroline's head snaps up in my direction. "I'm sorry excuse me sir." I tell him and turn to Caroline. "Hey, can I take you home, and we can talk about it...is that okay?" I suggest as I drag her to the exit. "What was that...how does Tiki's grandfather know you?" She asks me. "Um...I don't know...nothing." "of course...nothing...fine um...I have somewhere to be right now Stefan." She tells me and walks off. I look back over and the old man is staring at me. Zach was right people still remember.

* * *

_Still at the grill_

**_Third person pov:_**

Sheriff Fell was sitting at the bar in the Grill going over paperwork when Logan Fell came in. "Hey sheriff." He says and sits down at the bar right besides him. "Anything?" Logan asks. "Nothing, we went over the west side of the lake. All of the caverns by the falls were clean. There were no signs of habitat." The sheriff responded. "So then they are staying in town?" Logan asks. "Well...we canvassed all abandoned buildings and warehouses." "There has to be a private residence." Logan argued.

"And that much harder to locate. These creatures are smart, they know how to go undetected." The sheriff responded. "Well...someone who only comes out at night it should be pretty obvious." Logan said. "What about that watch?" Fell asked. "I'm working on it." Logan replied. "I knew the Forbes. That watch is usually passed down to the men in the family but since there are no men it would be passed down to the women...and there's only one women and that would be Caroline." Logan nods and someone calls his name. He turns around and sees Jenna. "Hey you came." He says walking towards her. "You have an hour so make it count." She said.

* * *

_At the Forbes Residence_

**Caroline's Pov:**

I'm at home lying on my bed upset. Mays not home she has to work late and Jeremy is spending the night at my house. I don't know why Stefan won't tell me anything. "Hey...you okay?" I hear Jeremy ask me. "Is Vicki hiding in my bathroom." I ask back. "Hey...don't answer a question with another question." Jeremy says laughing. "And no...Vicki is working tonight." He continued. "Seriously though what's wrong?" "I'm sad." I reply. "Well why don't you go downstairs and get something to eat and maybe we can watch a movie or something then." He says and goes to the guest bedroom.

I get up and head downstairs. I hear pots and pans being moved around but who could it be Jeremy's upstairs and May is at work. "May!" I call out and make my way to the kitchen. I walk in and I'm surprised to see who it is. It's Stefan. "Stefan? Why are you here...in my house?" I ask confused. "I'm making you dinner. Jeremy said you love chicken Alfredo and your in luck because I'm a great cook. Italian roots demand it. Sorry but tonight it is unfortunately store bought ingredients." He says.

"I don't know what your trying to do here?" I ask him. "You want to get to know me right?" He asks and I nod at him. "Well I figure if you are going to dump me you...should know who you are going to dump." He says looking at me and I look away. He goes back to cutting some chicken. "So..,let's start with Claudia and Katherine." "Stefan you don't have too." I interrupt him. "Claudia and Katherine probably had to be the most two beautiful girls I have ever met. Claudia had beautiful pale skin, bright blue expressive eyes, and long blonde hair. Katherine had perfect olive skin and long brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes." he said.

He paused and looked at me. I smiled lightly and he nodded at me. "Claudia had this laugh...I mean it was ridiculous...her laugh made you laugh. Katherine had this bizarre personality but it was funny. She made everything simple. Claudia was perfect she could never be mean no matter what but Katherine she knew how to have fun but she was very impatient and selfish." He looked up at me and he had a look of despair in his eyes. "Now enter Damon. He claims he was with both of them. I don't know, I was with Claudia for the longest time and Damon was always jealous and then Katherine came to our town. Damon and I were both interested in her. She was different and...kind of exotic. I sorta cheated on Claudia with Katherine and ruined everything between us. I do know I did some things I wasn't proud of and my biggest regret was that I wasn't able to make things right before they died."

"I miss both of them deeply but I'm no longer crippled by their losses." "Thank you...for telling me...it means a lot." I tell him. "I'm not exactly done yet." He tells me. "What?" "I'm an avid reader. Huge Fitzgerald fan. The great Gatsby, his masterpiece. I think Seinfeld is the best American television show of the past fifty years...but I Love Lucy is an all-time favorite." He says cutting up some vegetables. "Here let me help." I tell him and help cut some vegetables."hey are we going to have garlic bread with this." I ask him. "Yes we are. So you like garlic bread?" He asks.

"Yes I love garlic bread." I say. He goes over to the fridge to get some more ingredients. When I go to cut an onion for the salad it slides off of it and I cut my palm. "Ow!" I yelp. "Hey are you alright?" Stefan asks and is by my side in an instant. "I think so!" I say and apply some pressure to stop the bleeding, the cut is not that deep thank goodness. I go over to the sink and start washing it off. I look up in the window and see Stefan's reflection. His eyes are...I don't know how to explain it. I turn around and walk over to him. His back is turned and I grab onto his shoulder.

"Hey are you okay?" I ask. He turns around slowly and nods. "Yeah...um...I'm not that good with blood..sorry." he says. "You don't need to apologize." I tell him. I look up at him and he holds my gaze until his falls to my lips. I do the same and look back up at him. He starts to lean down but stops waiting for me to make a move and so I do. I lean up and capture his lips in a soft kiss. I pull back after a couple of seconds and smile up at him. He smiles back and puts his hand on my cheek. He leans back down and captures my lips in a heated kiss. I open my mouth up to him and he pushes me back up again the counter.

When we both need air we break apart and I start kissing his neck which causes him to moan and we hear someone clearing their throat. We look behind us and see Jeremy. I drop my head into Stefan's chest moaning of embarrassment and Stefan laughing at me. "Sorry...um...I just needed something to drink." He says walking to the fridge. "Um...nothing was going on here...we were just...talking." I say. "Uh...okay...I don't need to know." Jeremy says and walks out. "Oh my gosh that was so embarrassing and awkward." I say. "I didn't have to be, you are making it awkward." Stefan says giggling. "No he is like my brother and I don't want him to see me making out with my boyfriend so let's just get back to cooking." I say. "Okay!" He says giving me a quick kiss and getting back to cooking. I thought things between Stefan and I would never work out but I guess I was wrong.

* * *

So how was the chapter guys? Next chapter is You're Undead To Me part 2!

Leave some reviews and tell me what you think.


	12. You're Undead To Me: Part 2

Hey everyone! OMG! This week On the twelfth on the new episode the kiss is finally happening between Stefan and Caroline but we all know it will get interrupted, oh well. At least they still kiss(girly squeals!)! Yay Steroline!

Anyways here is the new chapter Your Undead To Me Part 2!

* * *

_At the Salvatore boarding house_

**Stefan's Pov:**

I'm in my room getting ready for the car wash when I hear moaning from the basement. I walk down into the basement and see Damon leaning against the wall. I feel bad but this is for his own good. I start to walk away and hear him moan something. "I bet your feeling pretty good about yourself right now, aren't you?" He asks with a little laugh at the end of it. He starts coughing and spits up some blood. "Not particularly!" I tell him.

"You won...you got...the bad guy...got the girl. Now nothing...can come between you and Caroline." He moaned out in between breaths and turned his head to look right at me. "But...the truth can come out. All of the lies will catch...up to you Stefan...as long as you keep lying too yourself about...what you really are." "The beauty of you in there and me out here is that I can walk away." I tell him and start to walk off. "I'll get out of here Stefan and when I will you'll be dead." I hear him say. "Well good thing you'll never get out !" I tell him and make my way upstairs to get my things and get to the car wash.

* * *

_At the School_/car wash

**Caroline's pov:**

I'm sitting at the table counting up the money we already made from just two hours of working at the car wash. I look up and scan the parking lot. All of the football players and all of the people in the band that said they would be here are here. Everything is a success, looks like everyone is having fun. Laughter and screams echo throughout the parking lot. "So I told everyone what you said. No friend discounts, no freebies, and no pay-you-laters." Elena says as she sits down next to me handing me some money.

"Thanks." I tell her. We fall into silence and when I look up from counting the money I see her staring and smiling at something. I look to where she is and a smile breaks out across my face when I see Matt. "You know you two are so lovesick and all married couple...it gets very gross." I tell her. "Huh...?" She says and slowly looks over at me. "Get out there and stop staring it's getting creepy." I tell her laughing and pushing her out of her seat. "Okay Care!" She says giggling and walks over to Matt.

"Hey!" I hear someone say behind me. I jump and turn around and let out a laugh. I playfully smack Stefan in the chest. "Don't do that I could die of a heart attack." I tell him between giggles. "Sorry didn't know you were so jumpy." He tells me with a playful smirk. "Yeah...okay" I tell him. Out of nowhere Stefan and I get sprayed with water and I let out a very girly squeal. I turn around and see Matt and Elena both holding hoses and laughing at us. "Matt Donavan and Elena Gilbert! I am going to kill you both!" I yell at them.

"Come on Care it's a car wash. Take off your jacket and get out here and wash some cars." Matt says. "Fine dad!" I yell out to him and turn back around. "Well looks like I'll be doing some manual work after all." I tell Stefan. "Sorry but I think you'll have to take off that jacket." I tell him with a smirk. "Alright!" He says unzipping his jacket. "But so do you!" He tells me smirking. "Fine!" I say taking it off. He gives me a quick kiss and when he pulls away he has a look of desire in his eyes."Oh no! Not here we are in public!" I say to him giggling. "I know that!" He says and grabs onto my hand leading me to a car.

* * *

**Bonnie's Pov:**

"Uh-uh. No. Don't do that tortured pinning ex-boyfriend stuff." I tell Tyler while we wash a car. "I'm not! I'm just observing!" Okay!" He tells me while looking away from Stefan and Caroline. "Uh-huh!" I hum. I see a car pull up and look behind me for Tiki. "Oh. Hey Tiki. This one's yours." I tell her as the guy gets out of his car. "Why do I always get the homely ones?" Tiki says. I look over at the guy and he looks offended. "Just to be clear with you, your cars a POS. I mean we can wash it but it's still a POS." She tells him. "Hey! You don't gave to be rude." I yell at her.

"No, rude is uglying up the road with that piece of junk." She says picking up the hose to fill the bucket up with some more water. I look back over at the man and he just throws his keys in his car and walks off. Poor guy. I can't believe she said that. Gosh she always acts like she's better than everyone else. She is always so mean. I was staring at her and then focus on the hose directing all my anger at it. All of a sudden the hose burst out with the water at full speed and splashes all over Tiki. She jumps and starts screaming.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my God!" She screams trying to get the hose under control. I quickly avert my gaze and hear everyone laughing at her. I look up and see Tyler running over to her. "Whoa!" He says and grabs the hose and bends it to stop the water. "what the hell!" Tiki says trying to get the water off her face. "Wet and wild Tik, wet and wild."Tyler says laughing and hands her a towel. He walks off and Tiki looks around embarrassed. What just happened? Did I do that? She looks over at me and I turn around continuing to wash the car.

* * *

**Caroline's Pov:**

Stefan, a couple of other football player's, and I are all washing a car. How did I get stuck with all guys. This isn't fun. They keep spraying me with water and when I yell at them they just laugh and continue to do it. I look down at Stefan's hand and notice he's wearing a ring. It's going to get ruined if he doesn't take it off. "Your getting soap in your ring." I inform him. "Oh...um...it's fine." "Um...I noticed that Damon has one like that too. Is there some sort if story that goes with it.?" I ask with a little smirk.

"Yeah...um...it's the family crest. It's from the Italian Renaissance." He tells me. "Really?" I ask and walk over and grab onto his hand and examine it. "What's the stone?" I ask. "It's called lapis lazuli." "Okay. I don't really know what that means but you know I could put that in my bag so it doesn't get ruined?" "Um...no it's fine." He tells me and pulls his hand away. "Okay." I say. I don't know why he wouldn't want to take it off so it doesn't have to get ruined but whatever. "Hey Caroline we need some more towels!" Jacob yells to me.

"Yeah. Okay.!" I yell to Jacob. "Um...I'll be back I have to go find some towels." I tell Stefan as I turn back towards him. "Okay." He says and I walk off. I walk around trying to find Brittney since she got the towels earlier. I'm still a little angry at her for what she said at dinner the other week but she knows where the towels are not me. I spot her at the entrance directing the cars. "Hey Brittney!" I yell out to her. "Oh hi Caroline." She says quietly and kinda of nervously turning towards me. "Can you get more towels?" I ask. "Yeah...sure." "Thanks." I tell her and turn around and start walking away.

"Caroline! Wait!" Brittney yells out to me. I turn around and raise an eyebrow. "Yeah?" I ask. "Um...I just wanted...to say...that...I'm sorry. Like really sorry for what I said at dinner the other night. It was wrong and I never should have said it, I really have no filter." She said. "It's okay. I forgive you. I have no filter either and us blondes are alike sometimes." I tell her with a smirk. "So if you could get the towels and take them to Jacob that would be very helpful." I tell her. "Okay." She says and I walk off to the table where you pay.

I check and see how much money we're making and let the girls there take a bathroom break. The older gentleman from the Grill the other night comes up to me and hands me a ten dollar bill. "Hey! You know my friend." I tell him and he looks up at me confused. "Last night at the grill you were talking to my friend." "Um...well...um I thought he was somebody else." He said slowly. "My friend. Stefan Salvatore." "It can't be, it's just my mind playing tricks on me. It's impossible."

""How do you know him or where did you see him?" I ask. "Well...um he first moved here when I was staying at the Salvatore boarding house. Well...Stefan was just passing through but none of us knew he was here until the attack." "What attack?" I ask him. "His uncle was killed, he was mulled by an animal in the woods near the house." "Um...his...uncle Zach?" I ask confused. "No...Joseph." He says. "Um...sorry sir but I don't know him. I'm not even familiar with this story." I tell.

"Well this happened years ago." He informs me. "Um...are you sure the guy that you saw...and knew...was Stefan Salvatore?" I ask him gently. "Uh...yes...I remember his fancy ring and his brother...Stefan and Damon Salvatore." He tells me and my heart lurches in my chest. "When did this happen?" "Uh...early June 1953." He says kind of unsure about it. "Are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure. It was June 1953." He says until someone interrupts us. "Grandpa you should get home mom is probably worrying about you." Tiki says too her grandfather. "Okay." He says quietly and starts walking away. "Bye Tiki's grandfather." I say to him as he walks away.

"I'm sorry I hope he didn't weird you out. He's a little Alzy-heimer." Tiki tells me. "No he um...was very kind." I tell her and look over at Stefan. I know if I ask him about this he'll just avoid my question. I look over and spot Jenna sitting at a bench watching Logan. I slowly walk over an idea popping up in my head. Maybe Logan has footage or articles about the attack. "All the proceeds made today will be going to the School's Athletic Department which is still healing from the tragic death of their football coach, William Tanner. The citizens of mystic Falls coming together in support of one of their own. And cut it." Logan says.

"You want to check it out quick." His camera man asks. "Yeah sure." Logan says and they make their way into the van, "What are you doing here yet? You know I'm pretty sure your car was done about two and half hours ago." I tell Jenna smirking while walking up to her. "You don't have to say that out loud." She says embarrassed and Logan makes his way over to us. "So you stayed here to watch me. I guess that I'm just that sexy." He says. Jenna laughs and I just make a face. "Hey Caroline it's nice to see you again. I used to babysit you when you were about 5." He tells me and holds his hand out to me. "Yeah...I think I remember that." I tell him and take his hand and shake it, "Um...I'm pretty sure you used to dress up as a dinosaur and chase me around and you would pretend to eat me." I say giggling.

"Really I didn't know this." Jenna says smirking. "Yeah there's a lot of embarrassing things I know about Logan." I say smirking. "Uh...we don't have to get into all that. I'll do anything you want if you don't tell." Logan says laughing nervously. "Anything?" I ask. "Yeah just shoot. What do you need?" "Do you have access to old videotapes or articles?" I ask. "Yeah we got archives and the internet, we have everything but I will only let you use it if Jenna here has dinner with me at her place." Logan says looking over at Jenna. "Fine but it will be a double date because I'm going over to Caroline's house to have dinner with May and Zach." She tells him.

"Deal, you can come with me to the station and I'll get you set up. Just give me a sec." He says walking back to the van. "Hey can you make sure nobody knows I'm gone, I'm in charge and it will look bad that I left. I just need an hour and I'll be back." "Fine. Go." She says. "Thanks." I run and get into the van ready to get to the station.

* * *

_Still at the School_

**Brittney's Pov:**

I'm making my way into the school to get towels. I'm so happy that Caroline accepted my apology. I didn't mean to say what I said it just came out. I literally have no filter on my brain. I make my way into the old supply closet and I feel something walk behind me. I turn around but nothing is there. "Hello!" I yell out. I don't see anything so I I keep moving forward and try to get to the other end of the huge closet.

I get to the end and try to pull the door that was on the right but it didn't want to open it. I pull again but it didn't budge. Great. Now I have to find a janitor or something to get thus stupid door open. I start walking back and feel someone behind me and when I turn around there he is. Damon Salvatore the biggest douche bag in this world is standing behind me. He doesn't look so good. He looks really pale and looks like he didn't shave for awhile.

Wait. I thought Stefan said Damon left and he was never coming back. I was pulled out if my thoughts when he started to talk. "Brittney." He rasped out. "Brittney help me." He leans into me. "Save me." I push him off me and run out of the supply closet tripping most of the way and run out of the school. The bright light hurts my eyes and I'm freaking out right now. I'm breathing so hard and fast I fell like I'm going to pass out. I hear Damon's voice echoing through my mind and all of a sudden my feet start moving on their on accord.

I eventually end up at a really big and old house. My feet keep moving and I end up at the front door and my hands move to the door knob. I feel like I'm outside of my own body watching what's happening. The door doesn't open so my body looks around and sees an open window. I make my way through it and walk down a hall till I get to a huge door. I pull it open and make my way down the stairs. I make my way up to a steel door and look in. There was a body in there. I feel like I finally have control back over my body.

I put my hands on the lock and was thinking about opening it until the figure spoke. "Brittney." My head snaps up, I know that voice. I pull back and gasp. In a flash Damon is up against the door looking through the barred window. "Brittney let me out!" He says in a rush. "what?" I ask confused. "Brittney baby let me out." "No...you...you...you bite me." I say remembering the night of the founder's party. "You liked it remember." He told me. "No I didn't!" I say a little to loudly.

"Listen Brittney let me out and I'll make it all up to you. I promise." He said pleadingly. I care about him more than I should. I want to say no but my mind is telling me to let him out. I put my hand on the handle and unlock the lock and he quickly opens it and lunges at me. I jump out if the way and leans into the wall. I dash up the stairs and I can hear and feel that he's right on my heels. He grabs onto my left ankle and I fall with a hard grunt. He starts pulling me to him and and I scream.

I kick him with all my might in the face and he goes flying backwards. All of a sudden someone grabs onto me from behind and pulls me up. "Come on! Let's go we have to get outside." I look over my shoulder and see an older man maybe in his late thirties. He grabs onto my hand and we both start running. Damon is on our heels and we go around a sharp turn and I see Damon slips on the rug there. He gets up but when we open the door and the sunlight comes in he let's out a loud grunt.

My legs give out and the man pulls me onto the grass in the front yard. He pulls out his phone making a phone call and talking frantically. What the hell is going on? Why was Damon locked up like an animal? Why did Stefan lie? Most of all why can't Damon come outside in the sun?

* * *

_At the Mystic Falls News Station_

**Caroline's Pov:**

"Okay so this is really simple. The archive here has basically anything since the late 1800's. So just type in what your looking for, make sure to use key words and it should come up. Okay?" "Okay." He starts to walk away until I call out to him. "Logan. Thanks it means a lot." I tell him sincerely. "Anything for you." He says and gives me a quick kiss on my forehead and ruffles my hair. "Hey." I yell out giggling. He just laughs and walks out.

Logan can be a big jerk but he means good. He was best friends with my parents and I know he's just trying to look out for me but if he hurts Jenna he will be in big trouble. I pull up the archive and type in Salvatore Boarding house attack. A bunch of articles and a video pops up. I click on the video and it opens up. It's black and white and there's a news reporter Franklin Fell talking and standing in front if the Salvatore house. A body bag is being rolled out of the house.

"There he is. That is the nephew. Excuse me Mr. Stefan Salvatore can I have a word with you?" He asks and I see a figure on the porch. The figure shuffles to the right a little and I pause it. I can see him clearly and I feel like my heart was pulled out of my chest. The person on the screen looked exactly like Stefan, like his twin. Is this even real.

* * *

_At the school_

**Bonnie's Pov:**

I'm leaning against the hood of a jeep waiting for towels. Caroline was supposed to get some but now no one can find her. Jacob is trying to find some now. I see Tiki walking up to me with a broom. What does she want know. "Your on sweeper duty." She says giving me an evil smirk. "What?" I ask confused. "We have to clean the pavement." She says with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's a car wash. By definition, the pavement is clean." "But it's not dry."

"And I'm doing this why?" I ask her. "Well Caroline is nowhere to be found and Brittney bailed, so that leaves me completely in charge." She tells me her smirk getting bigger and hands me the broom, she walks away. "Just great. Fabulous!" I say waving the broom around like a maniac. I look down and there is gas running through some of the cracks in the pavement. I focus all of my anger on the gas.

All of a sudden the gas lights on fire and leads over to a blue car and catches it on fire. I hear people screaming and yelling but I can t look away. I feel someone shaking me and calling my name and I snap out of it. When I snapped out of it the fire went out. I look behind me and see Stefan. "What just happened?" I asked him. "You were in some kind of trance." "Did I do this?" "Yeah I think so." He told me. "Nobody else saw me right?" I ask him.

"No...no one saw you. Your fine." He told me gently. "Don't tell anyone especially Caroline. Okay?" "Yeah. I won't tell anyone." He says reassuringly. I nod and quickly run off. What just happened? I don't understand? What if grams was right? What if witches are real?

* * *

_At the Forbes Residence_

**Jeremy's Pov:**

I finally get to Caroline's house and I can't wait to crash. Vicki totally weared me out today. She stole Caroline's pills and tried to get me high off them. Then she flipped out on me and left me. I walk in and see May, Zach, and aunt Jenna all sitting together eating. "Hey kiddo. Where have you been your missing supper." Jenna asked. "I'm sorry I got caught up with some friends. "Do want a platter? I could make you one quick." May offered.

"No that's fine. I already ate at the Grill." "Okay." Jenna said and I made my way upstairs.I found Logan in Caroline's room. "What are you doing?" I ask him. He jumps and quickly turns around. "Hey Jeremy...um...I was just looking for the bathroom. I haven't been here for a long time so I'm trying to remember where it is." He told me. "And that requires you to be snooping in Caroline's room?" I ask him. "I wasn't snooping and if you could point me to the restroom that would be great." "It's down the hall." I tell him and and he walks to the bathroom.

He was so totally snooping. I never liked him. I know he hurt aunt Jenna when they were in high school and I know he was pretty close with Caroline's parents. If he hurts any of them he will pay. I go into the guest bedroom or I guess my bedroom now and lay down trying to fall asleep.

* * *

_Still at the Mystic Falls News Station_

**Caroline's Pov:**

What the hell is happening? This could just be a joke or fake but it all ties together that's been happening. Someone who never grows old. They never get hurt like when Jeremy cut Stefan's hand. Someone who changes in ways that no one can explain like how Stefan's eyes always got weird around blood. Girls bitten like Brittney and Vicki. Bodies drained if blood like all of the deaths that have been happening around town or almost Vicki.

I remember what Matt told me his sister said at the hospital. What she thought had attacked her. A Vampire. Are they even real? Everything ties into it nothing else makes sense otherwise. I get up and grab my coat and run to my car. I have to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

_In the woods by the cemetery_

**Third-person pov:**

A bunch of kids including Vicki Donovan were hanging out in the cemetery getting high and drunk. The radio goes out and they all moan. They all start yelling not it. "Uh-oh that means you Vicki!" Her drunk friend says. Vicki just gets up and walks over to the truck to see why the music stopped. She turns it back on and sees a guy leaning on the other side of the truck coughing. "Hey dude! Are you okay?" She asks him.

The guys starts mumbling for her to come over to him. "You don't look so good. Maybe I should get you some help?" Vicki suggested. "No...just come closer." He told her. "I have...I need to...to tell you something." Vicki slowly made her way over to him and he falls and Vicki quickly catches him. "Whoa whoa whoa. I got you man. Your fine, your okay." She tells him. He puts his face into her neck and smells deeply. He pulls back and then forcefully puts his hand over her mouth and bites onto her neck. She slowly fades away and he looks for some more prey.

* * *

_At the Salvatore Boarding house_

**Stefan's pov:**

I just got back home from Brittney's house. Zach called me at the car wash and told me Damon escaped and a young girl was here and could have been killed if he wasn't here. I quickly made my way home and found Brittney clearly shaken up and I had to compel her to forget everything that happened. Damon must have summoned her. I should have given him more vervain.

I told Zach to stay with May tonight since it's not safe here right now. I run to the garage and find and old wooden stake. I didn't want to have to do this but I'm going to have to kill Damon. I grab it and start running and make may way outside but stopped when I see someone walking up the driveway. Caroline. She looked frightened. She came to a stop about ten feet away from me and when I took a step closer she jumped back.

"What are you?" She asked quietly. Oh God she must have found out. This can't be happening. "What are you?" She said louder and more forcefully. She wasn't going to let this go and I want to be honest with her, maybe she will accept me. "I'm a vampire!" I tell her and the look on her face makes my heart break and makes me sick to my stomach. It looks like she's going to run. She can't tell anyone. What have I done?

* * *

So how was this chapter?" Next chapter is Lost girls part 1?

Leave me some reviews!


	13. Lost Girls: Part 1

Hello fellow readers and writer's! I want to say I'm sorry for being MIA for awhile but school has been hectic. I am so glad I'll be a senior soon. I also got a job on the weekends so I have to try and write on week nights after I do homework. Family things have also popped up, some good some bad but you know! So I'll try my best to update.

I have to say the kiss between Stefan and Caroline in episode 14 "Stay" was so cute. It was so beautiful how they kissed when the sun was setting on her families cabin porch but then her mom died. I probably cried the during the whole 15th episode "Let her go" it was the saddest thing ever. I am excited to see Caroline with her humanity off though, I always wanted to see how she would act and be like since she is always well put together. I am mad though because Stefan came to her house to tell her that he wants to be with her but he was to late, she was already gone and all he found was Elena with her neck snapped.

Anyways I will try to update another chapter this week since I missed the last couple of weeks but no promises. Here is Lost Girls Part 1!

* * *

_At the Salvatore Residence_

**Caroline's Pov:**

I parked down at the end of his driveway not even bothering to turn off the car I jumped out and ran up the rest of his driveway. I see him run out the door with some sort of weird wooden shaped object. It looked like he was running to his car but stopped and looked up at me. He looked very surprised that I was here. He took a step towards me and i jumped back and winced. "What are you?" I asked quietly. He looked at me his mouth slightly opened, probably trying come up with some more lies. "What are you!?" I said louder. After a few beats of silence he spoke. "I'm a vampire." I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest.

"What?" Vampires aren't real, are they? "I'm a vampire!" He said and takes a step towards me. "Stay away from me." I tell him. "Caroline?" He says and takes another step towards me, I back up a few steps. "Stop! Don't come any closer!" I yell. "Caroline, I can explain. Just let me explain..." "No! I want you to stay away from me!" I turn and start running back to my car. I was almost there when Stefan appeared in front of me and I screamed. "Caroline...please." "Leave me alone!" I yell at him, I run past him and quickly get in my car and drive away.

I'm turning down the road to my street tears rolling down my cheeks. Vampires. I guess it's not impossible but I thought they were only in stories. Everything that's been happening in town...it makes sense now. I'm dating a vampire. I pull in my driveway and run inside, up the stairs and in to my room shutting the door ignoring what May was calling out to me. I lean my head against the door and let out a long deep breath. I turn around and throw my bag on my bed and almost let out a scream until a hand was over my mouth and an arm around my waist so I couldn't move.

"I need you to be quiet okay? Just...trust me. If I take my hand off you promise you won't scream?" Stefan asked. I was struggling against his arm but he was so much stronger than I am so I nodded. He let go and I ran to the door opening it slightly only having Stefan shutting it from behind me. I whimpered and leaned my head against the door. "Let me go please!" I whispered. "I'm not going too hurt you okay? I promise." He says as he turns me around to face me. "Your a...vampire! Your the one...who...killed all those people! You attacked Vicki!" I said sorta yelling at the end of my statement.

He put his hand over my mouth again and let out a loud sigh. "I didn't kill anyone and I didn't attack Vicki. I don't hurt humans okay? I drink animal blood not human blood." He tells me slowly and pulls his hand away. "Then...who killed all those people...who attacked Vicki?" I asked looking directly at him for the first time since I got home. He looked away and moved away from me and started pacing. "Stefan who was it?" I asked angrily and more forceful. He didn't answer and just kept pacing. "Who did it Stefan?" I yelled.

He stopped pacing and looked at me, then the floor and then back at me. "Damon." He said quietly. "Damon?" I ask confused. "Damon's like you? He's a vampire?" "Yes!" He answered. "That's why Brittney has bite marks and scars all over her, Damon did that." I ask. "Yes he did it." "Stefan where is he now? When you said he left did he really leave or did you do something to him." "After the founder's party I vervained him and locked him up so he couldn't hurt anyone else but..." He trailed off. "But what?" "He got out. He somehow got Brittney to come to the boarding house today and let him out."

"Brittney? Is she okay. She's not..." "No she's fine. She was a little confused but Zach got her out before Damon could do anything." "Zach knows about you and Damon?" I ask in disbelief. Zach knew about this and didn't tell me, I thought we were close. "Yeah he known for a long time." He told me and I walked by him and sat down on the bed. He slowly came and sat next me. He put his hand over mine and I pulled it back. "Just because your telling me the truth now doesn't mean things are okay between us. If you don't mine I want you to leave. I have to...I have to digest this." I tell him. I see out of the corner of my eye he nods and he turns towards me.

"I understand but you...can't tell anyone about me okay? They'll kill me and I can tell you more. Anything you want to know I can tell you." I slowly nod and let out a shaky breath. "Just leave Stefan." I tell him and close my eyes. I feel a gust of wind against my face and when I opened my eyes he was gone. I fall back against my bed and start to quietly cry. I can't believe this is happening. I wish things were different . I wish mom and dad were here. I was pulled out of my thoughts when my door knob was being jiggled and was being knocked on. "Caroline? Are you okay in there?" I hear Zach's voice.

I couldn't deal with him right now. I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other. "I'm fine. I just want to sleep." I yelled and I heared him mutter an okay and retreating foot steps. I get up and change in some comfy pajamas. I get in bed and lay there trying g not to think about what happened. I was hoping Stefan would have just said I was crazy and said something was happening with his grandfather, his family or something instead of being a vampire. I closed my eyes and before I knew it the darkness took over.

* * *

**Stefan's Pov:**

I just left Caroline's house now walking down the street. God today was just bad. How Caroline found out is beyond me. What if she tells someone about me or Damon? We both will be killed. I was pulled out of my thoughts when my phone went off. I pulled it out of my pocket and picked it up not bothering to look who was calling. "Hello little brother. Miss me?" I heard Damon's voice through the phone and I stopped walking, standing perfectly still. "I want my ring?" He said. "Where are you?" "I'm at the sizzler. I just had the buffet. Now where is my ring brother?" I heard fire and wood burning in the back round.

"I don't have it. What did you do?" I ask. "No Stefan why have you done?" He retorted back. "You locked me in the family basement and you starved me. So whatever I've done, whoever I killed, it's all on you brother." He continued. "How many animal attacks is this town going to believe huh?" I ask getting frustrated. "I know how to cover my tracks, I'm not stupid. So I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is my ring?" He told me. "I don't know. I gave it to Zach to hide."

"Ah, sure you did. Now where is it before I do something more drastic then what I just did." "I'll get it back just give me time okay?" I tell him. "what, did you FedEx it to Rome or something. I want my ring Stefan or my next stop is going to be Caroline's house." "I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason. Don't worry I'll get you your ring." I tell him. "Don't give me a reason to come and find you and rip you apart." "Yeah? Is that before or after you get your ring back?" "I don't have time for this. Just get it." He said and hung up.

I know he's not lying about coming to Caroline's house so I'm going to take watch tonight. I'll worry about getting Damon's ring tomorrow. I walk back too her house and sit down on her porch. All of this fighting over Caroline and being confused about Elena makes me think about the past. That's how Damon's hatred started for me. But for now I just need to focus on protecting Caroline at all costs.

* * *

_Flashback_

**Third person pov:**

Stefan Salvatore was running around his huge backyard chasing a beautiful blonde around. Claudia Forbes. Stefan thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world, he loved her and he was set to marry her in the near future. His father and Claudia's father the sheriff worked this out when they were around 8 but Stefan didn't have a problem with this. She was his world. Stefan was catching up to her and he finally caught her. His arms wrapped around her waist and he lifted her off the ground spinning in circles. She giggled and Stefan thought her laugh was the most beautiful sound he ever heard. "Put me down Stefan. I am getting dizzy." Claudia told him. Stefan put her down and put his lips near her ear. "I caught you what's my prize?" I do not know Mister Salvatore! What do you always get when you win!" Claudia tells him with smile on her face. She turns around and gives him a light kiss.

She pulls back after a few seconds and gives a pout. "What?" Stefan asks laughing. "I never win. It's this ridiculous big dress and these uncomfortable shoes I tell you. I can't run in them." Claudia tells him and all Stefan does is laugh. "Hey!" She says trying not to laugh but fails. Stefan can always make her laugh no matter what. She loves him so much and he is her world. She takes off her shoes and starts walking backwards with a smirk. "What are you doing?" Stefan asked smiling. "Well since I am a lady wearing this big dress I decided to take it upon myself to make it easier so I can finally win." She told him, her smirk getting wider. "Oh...so your deciding to cheat."

"Oh I'm not cheating, I'm just adjusting." She said as she turned around and took off running towards the garden. Stefan stared after her like a little lovesick puppy, he then snapped out of it laughing and started chasing after her. They ran through the zigzag of the bushes and Claudia was actually winning so far. Stefan was catching up to her and he tried to grab her over the bushes, Claudia squealed and continued running. She got to the opening of the garden and ran to the fountain and touched it giggling. "Hah hah I win! So what's my prize now Mister Salvatore!" "I see your actually competition when you aren't wearing shoes. Let me see I think I can think of a few things." Stefan says laughing and leaning towards Claudia, his lips touching hers gently.

"Miss Forbes! It is time for you to get in the carriage and go home. Your father will not be pleased if you are late again." Claudia's hand maiden called out. Stefan and Claudia pulled back from each other giggling. "Well I guess I must go. Plus you have to get ready for your new house guest to arrive." Claudia said sadly. "Yeah." "You know I heard Ms. Pierce is really beautiful." "So I got one of the most beautiful women in the entire world and I love you nothing is going to change that!" He says sweetly and kisses her gently. They both pull back beaming. "And I love you Stefan. More than anything." They went to kiss again when shouting interrupted them. "Ms. Forbes we have to go now. Your father won't be to happy if I tell him what you and Mr. Salvatore do when your here." "I'm coming Mary." Claudia yells and turns back to Stefan. "Would you walk me out." She asks. "It would be my honor." He says holding out his arm and Claudia gladly accepts.

He helps her back in her shoes and they walk to the front of the house. He leads her down the steps and helps her get into her carriage. "Are you coming back here tomorrow?" He asks her quietly so Mary can't here them. "Ms. Pierce is coming tomorrow so I'm sure your father wants you to show her around the estate." She tells him quietly. "Someone else can show her around." He tells her smiling. "Are you sure? I don't want your father getting mad." "I don't care. I want to spend the day with you." He says. "Okay." Claudia says sitting up straight and Patting down her dress skirts. "I will see you tomorrow Mr. Salvatore. Have a good night." She tells him politely. "Goodbye Ms. Forbes." He also says politely. He take her hand and kisses it gently. "Till we see each other again." He pulls away and the carriage moves down the road. Stefan doesn't know how he would have gotten through life without her. When Damon left she was there for him, she was his rock. He couldn't live with out her.

"You know you can stop pretending in front of me." Mary said to Claudia. "I don't know what your talking about." Claudia says innocently. Mary gives her a look and Claudia sighs. "Okay...I know I shouldn't be kissing him and that..." "Exactly if your father and Mr. Salvatore found out your marriage would be no more." Silence falls throughout the carriage and Claudia looks out the window. "I'm in love with him." Claudia says quietly turning to look at Mary. "I know Ms. Forbes but you must be more discreet. You know the rules." Mary says sincerely. "I know." Claudia says turning back to the window. Claudia knows the rules and it kills her to disobey not only her family but also the Salvatore family she just can't simply resist Stefan. It's just she has never seen him so happy . When his brother Damon left Stefan was destroyed but when their fathers told them they are to be married he became the most happy man she had ever saw. She wants a to be with him for the rest of her life.

* * *

_Present day at the Grill_

**_Caroline's Pov:_**

I'm sitting outside of the Grill sipping on an ice tea waiting for Stefan to arrive. I decided to meet him with him to learn more about vampires. He wanted me to meet him at the boarding house but I figured being in a public place would be safer. I get a text from Elena asking me where I was and I was about to respond when someone sits down across from me. I look up and see its Stefan. My heart leaps in my chest and I get a little uncomfortable. "Hey." He says to me and I just give him a pointed look to tell him I'm just here for business nothing else. "Thanks for meeting me."

"Well you said you would tell me whatever I wanted to know so I'm here." I tell him. "What do you want to know?" He asks. "Well let's start with the basics because when you Google "vampire" all you get is a world of fiction." I tell him. "So the sun is apparently not a problem for you?" "I wear a ring to protect me from the sun without it I would be dead." He tells me. No wonder he didn't want to take it off at the car wash, it makes sense now. "Holy water?" "Drinkable." "Crucifixes" "decorative." "Vampires can eat garlic apparently?" "Yeah." He responded. "What about mirrors?" "A myth."

"You said you don't drink human blood to survive?" "Yeah, I drink animal blood which keeps me alive but I'm not as strong as Damon." He told me. "But you still let him get involved with Brittney." "Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous. You just have to let him do what he wants." "He was hurting her Stefan don't you get that." "No he was feeding on her, he was able to take away all of her memories of being bitten using mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. Listen if wanted her dead he would have killed her." "And what? That makes it okay?" I tell him looking away shaking my head getting angry and frustrated.

"No it's not okay, none if it is okay. I know that Caroline." He tells me sadly and sits back in his chair. "Well, are there any others aside from you and Damon living here in Mystic Falls?" I ask trying to get away from the subject of Damon and Brittney which I know he was also tying me in there as well, trying to apologize. "No. Not anymore." "Anymore? So vampires used to live here." I ask. He nods his head at me. "There was a time when this town was very much aware of vampires...and it didn't...end well for anyone. That's why it's important you don't tell anyone." "I don't think I can promise something like that." He let's out a long sigh and I can tell he is also getting frustrated.

"Caroline...just give me today." I look away. It's hard to trust him now and I know if I keeps sitting here I'll just want to forgive him and get back together with him but I have to hold my ground. I am mad at him. "Please...I will answer all your questions you have...and when it's over you can decide for yourself what you want to doing with what you know. If you want to tell you can, I'm not going to stop you." I look back up to him and see that he is pleading with me. "Fine but you only get 2 more hours." "Okay. Thanks...but there's somewhere I have to go right now. Do you wanna come with me." I give him a look. "Don't worry you will be safe with me." "You promise your not going to kill me." He laughs and I give him a hard look. "Sorry...I promise." "Fine let's go." I tell him and we go and get in my car and I start driving. I follow his directions and end up in the woods.

Great! I'm probably going to die. He gets out and starts walking to some old bricks stacked up. I get out and slowly follow him. "Where are we...and what are we doing out here." I said gesturing to the woods with my hands. "I want to show you something?" He said smiling and walking off again. "Okay in the middle of nowhere, where it's kinda creepy." "This didn't used to be nowhere and it wasn't creepy." He says like he was remembering something. He turns around a let's out a low sigh. "This used to be my home." He says walking further into the old broken down bricks and wood. I quickly start to follow and look closely at the pieces of wood and brick. "But this looks so..." "old. That's because it is." He interrupted me.

"Wait so how long have you been...a vampire." "I've been 17 years old...since 1864." "Oh my gosh." I say looking away and pacing. "You said you wanted to know...so I'm not going to hold anything back now." I look back up at him and stop pacing. "Okay." I say in a whispered tone. "Half-century before the boarding house was even built...this was my family's home." He says gesturing around him and walking farther into the old ruble. "Damon and I...we were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, the best of friends.

* * *

_Flashback 1864_

**_Third-person pov:_**

The Salvatore brothers ran through the back door down the stairs laughing. "Ugh!" Damon moaned running through the grass. "Wait! Where did you learn this game?" Stefan asked confused running after Damon. "A camp outside of Atlanta. One officer picked it up at Harvard. Here catch!" He says throwing the football to Stefan. Stefan caught it with ease. "Wait wait. What are the rules? What are the rules?" Stefan said laughing while damon lunged at him, both of them laughing. "Who needs rules?!" A high feminine voice called out. They both looked up and and saw the beautiful Claudia Forbes looking at them amused. Her long blonde locks cascading down her back and shining from her bright yellow dress.

"Do you gentlemen mind if I join you in your little game?" She asked coming down the stairs stopping in front of Stefan. "Well as much fun as it would be with you playing with us Claudia, Damon here likes to play rough and you could get hurt." He tells her smirking. "Well just because I'm a lady doesn't mean I can't play and before you say something I know you were thinking it. Also I know that you can play rougher." She says smirking and raising her eyebrows seductively. "Well well what's going on over there." Someone called out. They all turn and see Katherine further down the path near the garden in a pretty light purple dress with her hair pulled back.

"We were just paying a little game." Claudia called out and took the football quickly running off giggling. She ran towards Katherine and grabbed onto her hand pulling her a long. Both of them running off giggling. "Well why are you just standing there? Those are two girls who clearly want to be chased. If your not going to then I will. I'll get two girls." Damon said running off with Stefan watching. Stefan caught on and ran after.

* * *

_Present day(back in the woods)_

**Caroline's Pov:**

"You knew Katherine and Claudia in 1864...Damon kinda made it seem like..." I asked confused and Stefan cut me off. "Damon...was trying to make you think that I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was really happy with you and he wanted to ruin it." "Okay. All because you both were in love with the same two girls...145 years ago." "They weren't just any girls. They were both different in their own way. I was deeply in love with Claudia and then Katherine showed up and she was different. Different then most girls in my town. My love for Claudia never left but I was attracted to Katherine..." "You said you cheated on Claudia." "I did it was the worst thing I have ever done...I'll get to that part."

* * *

_Flashback(The Salvatore backyard 1864)_

**_Third-person Pov:_**

Claudia and Stefan were running through the garden. Claudia giggling loudly and Stefan having the biggest smile in the world. He loved her and he would play this little game of chase everyday with her. He was catching up too her pretty fast and she quickly ran out too the fountain touching it. "Ha Ha I won again!" She said smirking. "Looks like your getting better at this game." Stefan said smirking as well. "Yeah well only because you keep letting me win." Claudia says rolling her eyes. "What?!" Stefan gasped shockingly. "I would never!" He said starting to laugh. "Yeah okay!" She replied sarcastically.

"Well I do must say I like the feeling of winning!" Claudia says proudly. "Oh! I can tell!" Stefan replied. "So...what's my prize?" Claudia asked seductively, walking up to him rubbing her hand on his chest. "Well..." Stefan starts to say huskily until they were interrupted. "Want do you want it to be?" They heard a familiar voice call out. They both quickly turn around and see the one and only Damon Salvatore coming out behind some trees in his military uniform. "Damon!" Stefan says excitedly running over to him and hugging him. "Hello brother! I missed you as well!" Damon said laughing and pulling back from the hug.

"They extended your leave?" Stefan asked. "Well they saw I was simply having too much fun to return me to war." Damon said while Claudia stood to the side awkwardly and cautiously. Damon turned away from Stefan to look at Claudia. "My my my. Ms. Forbes I must say you became even more beautiful since I last saw you." He said. "Hello Damon!" She said evenly. She has in no way shape or form forgiven him for what he did. Her and Stefan has always been madly in love but they never really admitted it till Damon left but Damon had the nerve to kiss her and tell her he loved her. She will admit only to herself and no one else she does feel a certain attraction to him. She doesn't know why but it's there and when she saw him she felt that attraction come back into her body sinking into her bones.

She loves Stefan and she wants to be with him more than anything so this whole attraction thing needs to go away. She looked up and saw Stefan looking weirdly between her and Damon. Right. Damon and Claudia were best friends before he left so nothing should have changed. Claudia slowly makes her way over to Damon and hugs him. Damon looks a little surprised but why wouldn't he be. Before he left for war he kissed her and declared his love for her but she rejected him. Claudia told him she will never think of him like that and she hated him. Then she ran off and never heard from her again. Yeah he feels something towards Katherine. Attraction. That's what it was but not love. Nobody is like Claudia. He hesitantly wraps his arms around her.

Both of them both knows she is hugging him for Stefan. Stefan looks between Claudia and Damon weirdly. What is going on with them, he thought. They were super close with each other before Damon left for war. He does know something happened before Damon actually left though. Claudia never told him and that's okay. He never wanted to pry and he didn't. He knows his love for Claudia can overcome anything. Damon and Claudia pull away from each other and Claudia makes her way to Stefan standing by his side. "Well I will leave you two alone." Damon says and walks off. He hides behind some trees farther away watching them. "So...where were we?" Stefan asks putting his arms around her waist.

"I think I was about to claim my prize!" She said smiling. Stefan leans in and gives her a light kiss. He pulls back and let's her go. "Actually that wasn't your prize." He says and Claudia looks confused. He gets down on one knee. "Ms Forbes, would you be kind enough to let me be your escort to the founders party?" He asks. "Stefan!" Claudia squeals. "I take that as a yes." She shakes her head and he let's out a nervous laugh. He hears a sniffle and looks up to see Claudia with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asks standing up and wiping a tear that fell down her left cheek. "Did I do something wrong?" "No your perfect...I'm...I'm just really happy! There's no one else I would rather be with in this world Stefan!" She says smiling softly.

"I love you!" He says. "I love you too." She replies kissing him softly and pulls him in for a hug. "Let's go inside and get a glass of water and relax. Stefan says when he pulls away. "Okay." She replies. He holds out his arm and she takes it giggling. When they leave Damon comes out from his hiding spot with a light scowl on his face. Of course Stefan got the love of his life. He didn't hate his brother he was just...jealous. He looked up too the house and saw Katherine standing in a window with a scowl also on her face. Huh. She must have a crush on Stefan but who wouldn't it's always Stefan. Katherine walks away and he realizes both of them are unhappy. They both want something they can't have.

* * *

So how was the chapter? Up next is Lost Girls Part 2!

Remember tune in This Thursday March 12 for the new episode of The Vampire Diaries! "The downward spiral"


End file.
